


When Your Luck Freezes Over

by Marigold77



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hive Five - Freeform, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual?, domestic abuse, kinda based off the comics as well, more so inspired by the comics, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marigold77/pseuds/Marigold77
Summary: Jinx has left the Hive Five and helped Kid Flash defeat the Brotherhood of Evil, in order to save the Titans; she has even become an honorary Titan herself. But she hadn't meant to. When Kid Flash asked her to help track down the Brotherhood she figured she might as well repay her debt, and tear Madam Rouge apart at the same time, but then things moved so quickly that the next thing she knew she was sitting in Titans tower, like a true hero. Since then Jinx has mostly worked on her own, and has yet to go back to a life of crime. Just as she truly begins to accept her new life, luck doesn't appear to be on her side -for an old, icy wind has blown in, and won't be gone until it gets what its come for.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, you don't look a day over thirty!" Kid Flash says defensively.

"Well that's great, considering I'm 18!" Jinx snarls back.

"You really aren't the brightest kid, are you?" Doctor Light calls to Kid Flash.

"Oh shut up," Kid huffs in irritation. "aren't you tired yet?" He asks the villain.

"Not in the slightest," He replies devilishly.

Suddenly, the ground quakes, shaking the speedster and the half witted villain. Screeching and the tearing of metal eminates in their ears, until finally, pipes burst from the ground and wrap themselves around Doctor Light. The villain screams in terror.

"I bet you're tired now," Jinx breathes heavily.

"That’s my girl!" Kid flash cheers. Quickly he runs up to her and throws his arm over her shoulder. "See I knew you could help."

Jinx rolls her eyes and pushes away from him. "The cops should be here soon. I'm sure they can take this from here," She says.

"You don't want to wait?" He questions her. Jinx raises a nonexistent eyebrow. "Ah, I see," Kid Flash mutters.

It had been a long day for the two. Doctor Light had been making trouble in the city for a little over a week now, and Kid Flash still couldn't pin him down. In a last chance effort he had asked Jinx for a hand. Naturally this led to endlessly long days of having to remain by the speedster's side and enduring his constant attempts at flirtation, and obvious lack of attention for the job at hand. By the time they had managed to pin down Doctor Light's location, he had already made it to his warehouse, where he had all sorts of safeguards in place to stop the speedster (the current known superhero guarding the city) -but he had little to stop a trickster.

Together, Jinx and Kid Flash had fought through his defenses, and finally him. Of course, the fact that Kid Flash also liked to talk throughout his battles, and mostly to annoy Jinx, didn't help any. He had started off by complementing her "oh so radiant eyes" and then moved onto how she looks better than Wonder Woman, to which Jinx responded with some snide remark about Wonder Woman being hundreds of years old. Kid Flash had immediately back tracked and started attempting to complement her age. By the end of it Kid Flash might as well have put his foot in his mouth. Now, it's a quarter to three a.m. and Jinx is beyond exhausted, all she wants is a warm shower and a soft bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Kid Flash calls after her.

"You better, we have dinner plans," She reminds him. She leaves with a tired swing of her hips and disappears into the night.

Kid Flash grins. How he got so lucky, he'll never know. To him it seemed like only yesterday she saved him from Madam Rouge and left the Hive Five. To him she was perfect, and he was lucky. True, they aren't officially together yet, but Kid Flash is confident he'll be changing that soon. It's no secret that Jinx and him have been seeing each other since she left the Hive, but neither of them had made anything out of it yet.

In the distance Kid Flash hears sirens approaching. He grins, they're faster than he had anticipated. "Maybe I still have time after all," Kid Flash says to himself.

"It'll never last," the voice of Dr. Light calls from behind him.

Kid Flash turns to face him. "What are you blathering on about?"

Doctor Light laughs, "The girl. She was bred in darkness, imagining her in the light is preposterous. You might as well just send her back now. I bet she misses it already."

Kid Flash shakes his head. "I don't need to justify anything to you."

The sirens reach the warehouse door and the cops come bustling in. Kid Flash quickly explains the situation before taking his leave. He has better things to be doing right now.

In a flash, he's downtown and looking over the area from the rooftops. All he needs to see is that scrap of pink hair, and he'll have already won.

"Looking for someone?" Comes a devilish voice from behind him.

Kid Flash smirks. "Found you." In a second he is behind her and has his arms securely around her waist. Jinx relaxes her body against his.

"Oh please, I found you first," Jinx pouts.

"Oh you just wanted a ride back to the tower," He laughs knowingly.

"Well hey, if you don't want to than I can always walk," She says as she pushes away from his slender form.

Suddenly she is in his arms.  "No need for that, let's get going," He says quickly.

Jinx smirks and holds on tightly. Suddenly the world is cold and dark, but it last only a moment. She opens her eyes to see the living room of Titan Tower. She looks around, and as expected, it's empty save for them.

"When did you say the Titans are getting back?" Jinx questions him.

"Tomorrow morning," He replies quietly. The emptiness of the large room causes them both to hush their voices.

"I wonder what Tokyo is like," She murmurs.

"I can take you sometime," He offers.

Jinx blushes and pushes out of his arms. "Thanks but no thanks," She says. "From what I've heard, the Titans have made quite a name for themselves over the past few days there, I'd prefer to avoid that."

"You know you're a Titan too," He reminds her.

Jinx doesn't reply right away.

"Jinx. We've been over this, what have you got to lose? All the Titans have already accepted you, what could possibly be holding you back? And don't try telling me you-" Kid Flash says in a passionate spectacle.

Jinx puts a hand on the small of his back and peers up at him. "Wally," She says.

Kid cuts off mid sentence and sighs. "Okay, let's head to bed," He resigns.

Jinx trails him up the stairs until he finally picks her up again and drops her off at her guest room.

"Thanks," She mutters.

"You know if you want, I can always stay the night," His voice says seductively, but his wiggling eyebrows reveal his bluff.

"Oh get outta here before I hex you," She snaps. Jumping out of his arms she hits the ground lightly and pushes open her door, and immediately slams it behind her. _Stupid tower, stupid room, stupid villain keeping me up all night, stupid Kid Flash for asking me to help_.

Jinx has assimilated nicely with the other Titans, and whenever she's around and they call she'll help out, not because she is an honorary titan, but because she likes to flex her powers every now and again. Not being a villain means not starting any trouble and not starting any trouble means no using her powers and not using her powers tends to lead to a magical buildup that ends up going haywire. Jinx hadn't even realized it was going to happen, after all, the last time her powers got out of control was before the Hive Academy. Helping out the Titans has become a way to keep her powers expelled, and clear her guilty conscience. Years of being a villain has left its mark on her.

Sighing, Jinx looks around the room. The window is open wide, allowing the warm spring air to waft in, blowing the pink curtains to the side. On top of the wardrobe lies her unpacked suitcase, she doesn't see a need to put her clothing away if she'll only be here for a few days, best to stay ready to leave. To the left of the wardrobe is the bathroom door, and in the center of the room the bed resides, looking crumpled and cool. Jinx longs to slither back into the sheets, but decides that a shower is in order. Spraying sewer pipes out of the ground tends to cause mud and all sorts of debris to smudge against one’s skin and clothing.

Stripping, Jinx tosses her clothing into the dirty bin and heads into the bathroom. She looks at herself in the full length mirror. She has bruises along her ribs from when Doctor Light had managed to send her flying into a metal beam. She glosses her fingers over them and winces, it hurts like hell, but nothing is broken. She also has faint bruises here and there, but nothing too major. She is about to leave and step in the shower when she spies the puffy silver slither just below her shoulder on the left arm. An old, old scar that healed puffy, like most of her scars do. She traces the scar with her fingertips; it stopped hurting long ago, but she hates the reminder of her past pains.

Shaking her head she takes the headbands out of her hair and tosses them on the sink. Slowly she steps into the shower and turns on the hot water. She hisses as the cold hits her skin and slowly warms up until it is steaming around her. Finally she sighs in content and works out the cricks in her neck. It'd been a long day, and she's hoping that tomorrow will be less stressful. She's hoping that her and Kid Flash can more or less just relax around the house until they go out for dinner.

"Dinner!" Jinx gasps and slaps her forehead. "Why on earth did I agree to that!"

 _Because he's nice and he asked you to your favorite restaurant_ , a small part of her thinks. I _really shouldn't have agreed, I wasn't thinking straight! He had been all up close to me and it was making me nervous! How have I come to this? Allowing a stupid boy to be able to manipulate me so easily? So much for being strong willed. Nice going Jinx._

 _Maybe I can cancel?_ She wonders. Tell Kid she's sick or something. _Well now that would just break his heart,_ she thinks again. Jinx growls in frustration, unsure what to do. _It's not like you two haven't had dinner before,_ she tries to reason with herself. _Why should this time be so different?_ Jinx isn't sure what's changed. Maybe it has to do with the fact that things have been going so well lately, normally at this point in her life, something would have gone wrong already.

"Nothing last," she whispers to herself.

Defeated by her own mind, she shuts off the water and steps out. She grabs a towel and dries off, before wrapping it around her chest. As she exits the bathroom she hears a faint knock on her bedroom door, which of course she forgot to lock. Nice Jinx, let everyone in while you shower why don't you?

She looks at herself in the mirror, her pink hair is still dripping wet and all she has on is a towel. She goes to the door and opens it anyway, after all, only Wally and herself are here.

Jinx pulls the door open, and find a lanky young man with jet black, spiked hair.

"Robin," Jinx squeaks. She feels the blush rise to her pale cheeks. "I thought you'd be-" Jinx cuts herself off before she can finish that sentence.

Robin looks uncomfortably. He runs his hand down the back of his head and shift on his feet. "Sorry, I can, I can come back later," He rushes out.

"Here just let me change," Jinx says hastily.

"Right," Robin coughs as she closes the door on him.

A few minutes later the door opens again, this time to reveal a Jinx with only slightly wet hair, fuzzy pajama shorts, and a long sleeved dark purple night shirt.

"Sorry about that," Jinx coughs. "I didn't think you guys were getting back until tomorrow evening."

"Yeah well Cyborg wanted to test out his new engine, and well it's definitely faster than our old one, so we arrived earlier than expected," He explains.

Jinx nods in understanding. "How did it go?"

"It went, well," He smiles as if thinking of a new, fond memory.

Jinx grins, she'll have to ask Raven about it later. Robin has never been an open guy, but Raven would gladly hand over the info in exchange for something noteworthy, like a new book.

"Well what’s up Rob?" She asks, snapping him out of it.

"Oh, uh yeah," He says shaking his head. "I just wanted to make sure everything went well while we were away. Wally said he called you for help the other day."

Jinx nods. "Yeah, fast as that kid is, he couldn't seem to pin down Doctor Freakazoid on his own," She explains.

"How did it go?" He asks.

She shrugs, "Fine, I tracked him down and Wally and I were able to bag him, no big deal." Robin nods and looks like he's trying to find the words for something. Jinx doesn't speak.

"Jinx," He finally says. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you to watch the city with Kid, when we left. I should have asked you first anyway, after all, you work out of this city just as much as we do. Meanwhile Wally is from a completely different area. I'm sorry, I've just known Kid for so long that he was my first instinct to call."

Jinx looks at him confused. "What are you talking about?" She questions him.

Now Robin is confused. "I'm trying to apologize because I asked Kid to look after the city instead of you," He explains again.

"Yeah I gather that, but why? Kid Flash is the obvious choice, he's done it before and he can patrol the city in a second. Meanwhile I hardly 'hero' around and operate like a Titan. Kid Flash is the obvious choice," She says tactically.

Robin scrunches his forehead. "You're good at being a Titan Jinx. Sure, you don't operate with the team or have your own city to protect, but we need people like that. People that can operate on their own and travel where needed. Didn't I hear you just got back from a case in India? I heard you saved a lot of lives," He tells her.

Jinx sighs, "Yeah I guess, I hadn't meant to go there for that though. I went back to India for personal reasons, and it all just sorta happened, Cheshire wasn't meant to be there," Jinx says regretfully. "And that bitch still managed to get away!"

"Don't worry about that, you were alone and caught off guard, anyone would have been shaken," Robin reasons with her.

"I guess," Jinx says half heartedly. "Do you need anything else?"

"Guess not, try to get some sleep, we all need it," Robin says as parting advice.

Jinx gives him a faint smile and closes the door. Once it is securely closed, she locks it and drops the smile. Glaring at everything, she jumps onto the bed and pulls the covers over her head. She decides it’s best to leave thinking for tomorrow. Right now she is running on two hours of sleep, she's sore, her powers are spent, and she is undoubtedly mentally exhausted.

"Jinx, are you awake?" Comes a soft voice from behind the door.

Jinx groans loudly. "No!"

"Can I come in?" The voice, who could be no one other than Kid Flash, asks quietly.

Jinx groans again but doesn't answer. Kid Flash takes this as a yes and tries to open the door, finds its locked, and vibrates through instead. Jinx feels a rush of wind and the bed dipping besides her. She keeps her eyes closed and pretends to sleep, thoroughly ignoring his presence.

"Oh don't be like that," Kid Flash whines. "Jinxxxx!"

Jinx huffs a strand of hair away from her face, but keeps her eyes closed. "What?" She snaps tiredly.

She hears Walley laugh. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I remembered that you took some pretty big hits earlier," He explains.

"I'm fine. That it?" She answers with a suppressed yawn.

"And Robin?" Wally asks, less sure of his word choice.

Jinx creaks her eyes open. She sees the blurred form of his orange hair and sweet face. "Explain," She demands. In her sleep drunken state her mind refuses to form coherent sentences.

"Well I mean, I saw him come over and talk to you, and I know he can, uh get to you sometimes. So I just wanted to make sure you were all good," He says sheepishly. Jinx sighs and opens her eyes. Ain't no rest for the wicked.

"He doesn't get under my skin, he just annoys me occasionally, but luckily tonight was not one of those night. In fact he seemed rather, serene tonight. Very calm...Did something good happen in Tokyo?" Jinx inquires.

Wally laughs loudly. "Him and Starfire finally hit it off," He explains. "Beast Boy and Cyborg spilled the beans as soon as they saw me."

Jinx smiles, it was about damn time. Even back when she was kicking their butts she could see they were into each other. "That explains a lot," She says. "Hopefully now Robin won't be such a hardass all the time."

Wally snorts, "Doubtful."

"A girl can dream," Jinx closes her eyes and sighs, slithering pleasantly in the covers, trying to find a comfortable position. Jinx hears a sharp intake of breath. "Oh what now?" She groans.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt?" He asks her.

Jinx opens her eyes again and looks down at herself. As she had wiggled around the covers, her shirt had ridden up, revealing her bruised ribs. "Oh," She says.

Wally looks at her square in the eyes. "I thought we said we were gonna be honest with one another," He says.

"It's nothing," She tells him half heartedly.

Kid Flash shifts on the bed so that he is propped up on his elbow and looking down at her. "We can't work together if we have no trust," He tells her.

Jinx sits up and glares at him. "Don't you dare give me the teamwork talk. I had your back today, that's all that matters."

"No Jinx that's not what matters. I need you to be safe out there and to trust me," He says hotly.

"I do trust you! Why are you making such a big deal about this? It's a bruise, not a broken rib or something," She argues.

"It doesn't matter, if we work togeather than we need total honesty," Walley says. "What is so hard to understand about that?"

"You. Are. Not. Listening. To. Me,” She says, her voice rising. "I am not hurt, it's a minor bruise. If you expect me to tell you every time I get hit than we'd be at it for hours. And what are you talking about anyway? I worked one mission with you, I am not your sidekick or something."

"I never said you were!" He says defensively. "You're my equal Jinx, I hate the idea of sidekicks anyways. And what do you mean one mission? You're the whole reason I was able to track down the brotherhood of evil to help the Titans, and that took weeks! Then you helped us with Doctor Light, and then with that Cinderblock case, and then again today with Doctor Light. You can't tell me we never work together."

"Okay fine, but we're not partners. I've worked a few cases with you, that doesn't mean you need to stress over my well being," She nearly shouts.

"You're right, because frankly I'm gonna do that anyway!" Kid Flash yells.

"I didn't ask you to!" Jinx shouts.

"Well to bad, cause I'm not gonna stop liking you!" He shouts loudly.

"God, you're so obnoxious," She groans loudly.

"And you're impossible!" He says loudly, but his anger has subsided.

Jinx on the other hand. "Get out," She growls, standing up and heading to the door.

Kid Flash is suddenly in front of her. "Wait please, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled," He says, placing his hand on her shoulders.

Jinx glare softens and she looks up at him. "You're gonna make my hair go gray, you know that?" She asks softly.

"Hey," he says, gently lifting her chin. "I'm sorry," He repeats.

Jinx sighs. "It's fine, and, I'm sorry too," She struggles to say. "I shouldn't have yelled."

Kid Flash looks like he's still waiting for her to say more, but quickly realizes she's not going to apologize for not telling him. He looks down at her. Her vibrant pink hair flows effortless down her shoulders -for once not being up in horns, her shirt isclearly too long for her, and her shorts utterly too short, the bags under her eyes betray her fatigue, and her skin is grayer than usual.

"I should let you sleep," He whispers. He doesn't move.

Jinx doesn't say anything, she simply leans into his touch and looks up at his eyes, his soft gorgeous eyes. She feels herself reaching up towards Kid Flash and his hands gently guiding her there, she sees him leaning down just the slightest.

"Wally," She whispers breathlessly before she is inches away from him. Wally hums. Jinx feels his breath on her face and feels the heat radiating off of his constantly moving body. He brushes his fingers against her cool cheek and lays them on the back of her neck. Her hair is soft on his fingers.

*knock knock*  
"I'm gonna kill them," Kid Flash growls. One minute Jinx is being held by Kid Flash, the next he is at the door and glaring out. "What?" He demands.

"I uh, I heard some yelling and just wanted to make sure everything is okay," Comes the timid voice of Beast Boy.

"We're fine," Kid Flash says hastily.

"Uh, okay, sorry, night, or morning I guess," Beast Boy mumbles as he walks away, scared for his life because hot damn he has never actually seen Kid Flash angry before.

Kid Flash sighs and turns around. The moment is over, he can see it in her eyes, as well as something else which he can't detect.

"Good night, Wally," Jinx mutters.

Wally curses. "Jinx-"

"It's late Wally, goodnight," She says in finality.

His face drops. "Goodnight, Jinx," He says fondly before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Jinx watches him leave and examines his slumped shoulders. She hates herself for letting him get away, but she would hate herself more for letting him stay. Jinx can't handle it yet. Working a case with him? Sure. Having dinner with him? Maybe. Admitting her feelings for him. Never.

Jinx sighs and rolls her shoulders. She winces in pain from her soreness, grits her teeth, and climbs into bed. She  dreads to think of what tomorrow will bring, after all, she doubts she'll be any luckier tomorrow than she was today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a little weird. I had just started on ao3 when I wrote it, and was just getting into the flow of things. I just really want more Flinx material out there, so I figured I'll just make it myself. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter Two

Jinx wakes around six a.m., only getting a few hours of sleep, but deciding it's best to leave now. She'd hate to overstay her welcome. Jinx groans as she stretches and rises from her bed. She sees her dirty uniform laying on her bag; looks like she'll have to wear civilian clothing today. Jinx grabs a pair of high rise jeans and a black crop top and heads to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror and boy is it far from pretty. Not only is her hair insane from sleeping with it wet, her eyes have dark sunken circles beneath them. Jinx sighs and grabs a comb, looks like it's gonna be a rough day.

 Once Jinx has finished her morning routine, she puts her hair in a high ponytail and packs up her stuff. Just as she is about to walk out the bedroom door, she notices the unmade bed, and sighs. Dropping her bag on the floor, she quickly makes the bed and throws the pillows at the headboard. "I hate being good," Jinx mutters darkly.

 Once finished with the bed, she slides her duffel bag over one shoulder and over her head so that it rest diagonally against her. After that's done she quietly opens the bedroom door, steps out, and closes it behind her. She looks around and notices that the long hallways is, thankfully, empty. Jinx smiles ruefully and makes her way to the living room/ kitchen, not surprisingly she doesn't meet anyone on her way there. 

 As she enters the large room she is delighted to see it empty, after all, who is going to be up at the crack of dawn after going to bed at four a.m. Once in the kitchen, Jinx grabs an apple from the fruit bowl and is about to head towards the front door when she glances out of the large windows and sees the rising sun. Jinx hums thoughtfully and heads to the roof stairwell. _If I'm up this early I might as well get something nice out of it_ , she thinks.

 Once she reaches the rooftop she is met with a beautiful sunrise, and an equally beautiful Raven meditating by the ledge. Jinx knows it is useless to sneak up on her or even to leave at this point, so instead she walks up quietly and sits by her. Raven doesn't make a move, but Jinx knows that she is aware of her presence. 

 Knowing better than to interrupt Raven's meditation, Jinx sits silently and swings her legs back and forth over the edge. Minutes go by as Jinx watches the sunrise and Raven remains motionless, until finally she opens her eyes.

 "Leaving so soon?" Raven asks her.

 Jinx smiles, "You know me."

 "Hmm too well," Raven admits.

 Jinx rolls her eyes. "How long have you been up?"

 "Since we got home," Raven admits.

 "Something wrong?" Jinx questions carefully.

 Raven sighs. "Not really, some things in Tokyo were just a lot for me to take in. I needed to meditate," She explains.

 Jinx nods. She can understand that Raven needs to meditate to keep her powers and emotions in check, it's a lot like how Jinx needs to expel her energy by being active.

 "I take it you didn't come to meditate with me?" Raven knowingly asks her.

Jinx smiles. "No, I came to look at the sunrise before I go."

 Raven nods.

 "I should probably get going now," Jinx says as she stands, stretching her back. 

 Raven remains sitting. "If you think you have to," She tells her.

 Jinx looks around awkwardly. "I know I don't have to, but, I feel like I should," She explains for what seems like the hundredth time.

 "Well our offer is always open. Titan Tower will be here if you need it," Raven clarifies.

 "Thanks Raven, I'll see you later," Jinx says before turning back towards the stairs and quickly walking down them. Not much time has passed since she'd been down here before, so still, no one else is up yet. Sighing in relief Jinx heads to the front doors and exits quietly. As she steps out into the morning sun and walks away, she looks longingly back at the tower. It would be a nice place to stay, but Jinx doesn't think she'll ever be able to shake the memory of her taking the place over and nearly killing Robin. Jinx has to forcibly turn her head back in front of her so she'll stop thinking about ruined futures and chaotic pasts. 

 As Jinx walks through the city she feels a sense of independence at being by herself in public. She always used to love getting away from the Hive and going off on her own, but she could seldom do it for fear of being caught. Nowadays she isn't too worried about a civilian recognizing her because hey, she's a hero now, she's not gonna be beat up or thrown in jail. Not to mention, she'd finally started wearing civilian clothes out in public again, which is something she hadn't really done since before Hive Academy. Jinx hadn't done a lot of things since before the academy.

 Jinx continues to walk through the city. If anyone had been watching her, they might say she was wondering. After all, she takes strange turns down weird alleyways, only to come back to the main road once more, and is looking around constantly, as if enjoying the city sites. She looks like she doesn't have a single destination in mind. They of course, would be wrong. Jinx knows very well where she is going, as she has been calling it home for the past few months.

 About a half hour later, when the city is well and awake, Jinx reaches the outskirts of the city; she is now entering the desert. She continues to follow the main road for awhile, until it branches off onto a backroad, which she eagerly follows. It's about an hour later, but Jinx finally reaches her destination. 

 On the outside it doesn't look like much. It really only resembles a fading shrine of some lesser known religion. Jinx smiles at it nonetheless. 

 Walking behind the shrine, Jinx kicks some dirt on the ground to uncover a cellar door. Pulling it open she hops inside and the lights flicker on. It's a relatively good sized cellar that Jinx has slowly been making livable. By now she's put in a bed, a rug, a dresser, some random hooks, hung a painting of a small village scene in India, a small chest to hold some things, and maps of India, Asia Minor, Japan, South America, and North America all taped to the cement walls.

 It's not much, but it's just what Jinx wanted.

 *buzz buzz*

 "The hell?" Jinx mutters. She looks around for the source for a good five minutes, before realizing it's her communicator and it's hanging from her belt.

 Jinx debates not answering, but eventually opens the com, only to see the face of Kid Flash peering up at her.

 "Jinx!" He cries.

 "Yes?" She questions him, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

 "Why'd you leave so soon?" He whines.

 Jinx's lips twitch. "I woke up and decided to head home, no big deal," She says.

 Kid Flash looks skeptical, and tired. His hair hangs in his eyes and he doesn't appear to have a shirt on. "Are we still doing dinner tonight?" He asks.

  _Shit, I'd forgotten about dinner_ , she thinks bitterly. "Yeah of course. I'll meet you outside of Felipe's at 7," Jinx says casually.

 Kid Flash looks at her, still skeptical. "You forgot, didn't you?" He accuses her.

 "Who me? Forget? Never," She grins.

 KF rolls his eyes. "Yes just like you didn't forget the mandatory training program that Robin had set up," He reminds her.

 Jinx blushes. "I overslept! That's not the same thing," She whines.

 "Sure it's not," He says sarcastically.

 "It's not," Jinx insists.

 "Hey no worries Jinxy, I'm not the one who got all mad at you," He laughs.

 Jinx groans, "Man Robin is such a hardass."

 "He just hates when things don't go as planned," KF shrugs.

 Jinx huffs in annoyance and rolls her eyes.

 "Hey so speaking of plans," KF says. "Do you just want me to pick you up? It'd be faster." 

 Jinx has to suppress a groan. It would be faster to have KF pick her up, and then she wouldn't have to walk so damn long, but she had already promised herself that there was no way in hell she was going to let any heroes find out her new location, we'll save for Cyborg that is. He had helped her set up all the wiring and plumbing she would need, while still promising not to tell anyone. She prefers the solitude and mystery, and trust Cyborg with her life.

 "No thanks, I'll just meet you there," She tells him.

 Kid Flash rolls his eyes. "You're so complicated."

 "Buzz off," Jinx says before clicking off her communicator and tossing it on the bed. Does she feel bad about hanging up on KF? Not really. Wally is a big boy and she'll see him soon enough. "Too soon," She groans.

 Flopping down on her bed Jinx pulls the covers around her. They're cold at first, but the longer she lays there the warmer it gets. Easing her subconscious into a lul, she is able to quickly fall into a deep slumber. Pulling an all nighter can definitely take it out of a person.

  ***At Titan Tower***

 "Man we go away for like a week and suddenly the city is falling apart!" Beast Boy whines loudly.

 "It wasn't that bad," Kid Flash insist. 

 "There's a hole in the wall," Raven says duly.

 Kid Flash blushes in embarrassment. "Okay yes, but like, that wasn't really my fault," He says quickly.

 "Then whose fault was it?" Cyborg demands. He's already been trying to patch up the hole for half an hour.

 "Well," Kid Flash mutters. "I tried to steal something of Jinx's and she was chasing me around and she tried to hex me but I dodged it just in time, and so now there's a hole in the wall." Kid Flash blushes from his head to his toes, even though the only thing visible is what his mask doesn't cover.

 Robin comes out of the doorway with Starfire and raises an eyebrow. "She was gonna hex you that hard?" He questions skeptically.

 KF mutters something under his breath and looks down.

 "What was that?" Cyborg ask, a big grin on his face.

 "I took her bra!" KF yells loudly.

 Beast Boy and Cyborg lose it. They laugh hysterically and roll on the floor, on the verge of tears. Starfire scrunches her forehead in confusion and Robin coughs into his glove, trying not to laugh outright. Raven sighs in the corner before heading to the kitchen to make some tea. KF blushes furiously and balls his hands into fist, and is ready to walk out, that is until Beast Boy calms himself down enough to move in on him.

 "So how did you get close enough to snag her bra?" Beast Boy questions, mischievously wiggling his eyebrows-causing Cyborg to laugh even harder.

 "I don't understand," Starfire says. "You tried to steal her clothing?"

 "Yup, that's about right," Robin assures her, smiling devilishly at his old friend.

 Wally groans and smacks his head against the wall. "It wasn't like that at all! We were playing around and I saw one of her bras, and so then, well I took it," He mutters darkly.

 "Were you guys playing strip poker or something?" Robin asks.

 "No no, we were uh, working out in the gym and we got hot, so I took my shirt off and well so did she," Wally admits awkwardly. 

 "Woah," Beast Boy says.

 "Now how does that equal you getting her bra?" Raven question, returning from the kitchen with tea in hand.

 Kid Flash shrugs. "When she took her shirt off she tossed it on her bag and then I noticed that she had this cute bra poking out of her bag, so I grabbed it and then one thing lead to another and there was a hole in the wall," He explains, completely flabbergasted.

 Silence....

 "You're an idiot," Raven mutters, shaking her head and walking away, presumably to her room.

 "Dude," Beast boy quips. "how are you alive right now?"

 "I agree with Garfield, I am much surprised that she did not hex you until death," Starfire says plainly.

 "Hey when you're as quick as me, you tend to get away with some stuff," KF says, a smile returning to his blushing face.

 Robin rolls his eyes. "Whatever, if any of you need us, Starfire and I are going to the park for awhile."

 Cyborg whistles loudly. "You two love birds have fun!" He jokes.

 "How are we birds?" Starfire questions.

 Robin shakes his head. "I'll explain it as we walk," He says.

 KF grins at them. They truly were meant for each other. Many of the Titans had even started betting on when they would finally go for it. KF sighs, he supposes this means Bee won the bet, they got together only a few weeks after the Brotherhood of Evil incident, just like she had predicted. _Damn_ , KF thinks, _there goes fifty bucks_. He had bet that it would take Robin another year or so to open up his eyes and really see Starfire.

 "Yo KF, come play some games with us!" Beast Boy yell from the couch.

 Wally shakes his head. "Okay, but you'll be sorry I did because I am gonna kick both of your greasy butts," He exclaims.

 "You can try, but I'ma crush you before you even see it coming," Cyborg warns.

"No way, I'm the one with the highest score in _Doom Slayer Three_ , you guys have no chance," Beast Boy proudly declares.

 The three men grab the controllers and are off, each trying to talk more trash than the other while still attempting to kill the most zombie demons.

 Suddenly the base’s lights turn red and start flashing ***Whoop Whoop Whoop*** The TV blares the emergency noise loudly, and switches to one of the Tower's outside cameras.

 "What the hell is that?" Kid Flash demands, covering his ears with his hands. The screeching emergency noise continues until Cyborg runs to the TV and starts pressing buttons at its base. He manages to stop the noise, but the lights continue to flash red.

 "What's happening?" Raven demands, stepping out of a portal by the wall.

 "Look!" Beast Boy says, pointing to the screen.

 They all turn their heads and observe. The screen is showing a live feed of the camera at the front door. A small girl, huddled in winter clothing approaches the door. Her blonde hair barely escaping through the folds of her large hat and scarf.

 "Why is she in so much clothing, it's spring," Kid Flash exclaims. No one answers him, no one knows what is happening. How had she been able to make it past all of the island's defenses and to the front door? Why is she still slowly stumbling to the front door?

 The girl trips on a rock and tumbles to the ground, causing something to fly out of her hands and disappears from the camera's view. They all watch intently. Slowly the girl raises herself from the ground, but keeps her face down. She looks around frantically, as if she's in a panic, before attempting to quickly hobble away from the building, back the way she had came.

 "KF, Raven, go get her before she's gone, but try not to scare her, she looks afraid already," Beast Boy orders. With Robin gone, it seems he has once again stepped up to the plate. Raven and Kid Flash don't question him, they are gone in a second with a slight wind and a swirl of darkness.

 They both reach the front doors quickly, and spot the girl immediately. She hadn't gotten very far, just a few feet away actually.

 "Hey wait!" KF calls after her.

 "What?" The girl gasps, quickly turning around and flinching back as she sees both Raven and KF. Her eyes go wide in fear and she falls to the ground and hugs her knees to her chest.

 The two heroes look at one another in confusion, until Raven shrugs and slowly approaches the girl. "Hey, we aren't gonna hurt you," KF says.

 The girl stares at him but says nothing. "Is there something we can do for you?" He asks her.

 She continues to stare at him.

 Raven decides to take a different approach, she crouches down in front of her and stares at her at eye level. "How did you get here?" She asks her.

 The girl looks down to avoid her gaze. "He dropped me off," She whispers.

 KF and Raven share a brief look before addressing the girl again. "Who?" She asks her.

 The girl shrugs. "He have me some cash to come and drop that note off at the door. He said he had deactivated all the defenses before I got here and that I wouldn't even see you guys. I'm so sorry," She says, her voice becoming choked with tears.

 "Can you tell us what he looked like?" KF asks her.

 The girl shakes her head. "He was wearing a ski mask the whole time," She says sadly.

 "How did he find you to ask you to do this?" Raven asks her.

 "I had been sitting in one of the city allies downtown when he approached me. He told me he could make it worth my while if I did a favor for him, but I told him I wasn't that kind of girl," She explains, not meeting either of their eyes. "He told me it wasn't like that though, all I had to do was deliver you guys a letter. He paid me upfront and gave me the letter, that was the last time I saw him."

 Raven nods. "You're not in trouble," She tells her.

 "Do you need us to take you somewhere, or call someone?" Kid Flash asks her.

 The girl looks at him strangely. "No," She says. "But can I go now?"

 "Yes," Raven says, standing up.

 The girl quickly stands and wanders off. The two heroes watch her disappear around the hill with a swirl of blonde hair.

 "We better find that letter," Raven states.

 KF nods and runs off to find it while Raven heads inside to tell Cyborg and Beast Boy what had happened.

 As soon as she enters the room Beast Boy and Cyborg are at her heels. "What happened?" "Who is she?" "Why'd you let her go?" They question her all at once.

 "Enough!" Raven shouts, causing them, to step back. She rubs her temples. "We'll explain everything we can when KF and Robin get back. Have you called him yet?"

 Cyborg nods. "Robin commed us as soon as the alert went off. Him and Starfire are on their way,"  He explains.

 "Good," Raven mutters darkly.

 "Found it!" Kid Flash suddenly yells as he enters the room in a gust of wind.

 "Found what?" Beast Boy and Cyborg asks in unison.

 "We'll explain it when Robin gets here," Raven says yet again.

 "Explain now," Says a voice from the door. The four heroes turn to see Starfire and Robin standing in the doorway. Both seem slightly out of breath and highly stressed.

 Raven and KF look at once another, until KF gathers that she wants him to do it. "Well..." Kid Flash starts and continues to thoroughly explain the situation.

 "Show us the letter," Robin demands once Kid Flash has finished.

 Kid Flash nods and holds up the letter. It is incased in a simple white envelope with the word "Titans" on the front, written in blue pen. Kid Flash tears it open in a haste. His fingers part the envelope easily and a small slip of paper falls onto his hands. The words are written in the same blue ink as on the envelope, and in a cursive font. Kid Flash reads it aloud, "Titans, you have taken what is mine. You will give it back or I will take it back."

 "Does it say who it is from?" Starfire questions after a moment of silence.

 KF turns the letter around, and to his surprise there is more on the back. "KK," He reads.

 "That it?" Cyborg asks.

 "Yup, that's all," Kid Flash says before handing the note to Robin's outstretched hand.

 "I'll examine it closer, maybe they'll be some DNA or trace marks on it," Robin says before heading off to his room. Starfire looks after him sadly.

 "Oh, and KF," Robin says, turning back around to face them. "I might need you to stay a bit longer, until we can sort this out. You might want to let Flash know."

 Kid Flash clenches his fists. "I'll stay because I'm your friend Robin, but I'll tell Flash as soon as you tell Batman," He says, surprisingly venomous.

 Robin hesitates, and then nods, before heading back down the hallway. Kid Flash huffs in annoyance. "I'm going to see Jinx," He mutters before leaving.

 "What was that about?" Beast Boy asks.

 "Let's face it, Robin and Kid have a history from before our time, we don't have to know the specifics," Cyborg tells him.

 "I guess," Beast Boy mutters.

 "It is weird to think that they used to work together though, back when they were sidekicks," Cyborg admits.

 "I though KF was still a sidekick?" Beast Boy asks.

 Raven shakes her head. "Try paying more attention guys, Kid Flash hasn't spoken to Flash since before the we fought the Brotherhood," She says.

 "Yes, and he hardly speaks about him anymore," Starfire says.

 "I wonder what happened," Beast Boy sighs. "I thought those guys were like family."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so updates are gonna be far between since I am the absolute worst at timing, and have zero self control for handling my priorities. I am also writing another fanfic on a different website which does take priority over this one because I have been writing it for so long, and its finally 3/4 of the way done. I'll still be updating this whenever I can because I have been waiting so long to write something for Flinx. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

"You know stealing isn't very nice," Kid Flash says, hands on hips and mouth in a tight smirk.

"What the hell?!" One of the two car jackers yell.

"Fuck, it's that Flash kid," The other thief yells.

In a second Kid Flash has them lying on their backs with rope tied around their wrists and ankles.

"It's actually Kid Flash, but hey you were close," KF jokes.

"Don't you have better things to be doing than stopping us? Try going after some real villains you jackass," The shorter of the two robbers spits.

KF rolls his eyes. "What can I say, it's a slow day, but at least that means that cops will come to pick you up faster," He says with an extravagant wave of his hand.

The robbers respond with a series of curses as they struggle in their bonds. KF sighs and decides to wait for the cops on a nearby rooftop, that way he can still see the robbers, but he won't have to hear them. He easily makes it to the rooftop and flops down on the cement. The sun beats down on his lanky form and he feels his head begin to sweat. It sure is a hot day for spring, he thinks. KF checks the time, only one −far too early to ask Jinx to meet up with him for dinner.

"But not too late for lunch!" He says in sudden realization. He quickly pulls out his communicator and finds his Jinx contact, he has her under Slow-poke. He taps the call button and anxiously waits for her to pick up. It takes a few rings and a couple of minutes, but finally the screen flashes to Jinx's bleary eyed face and her suspiciously ragged hair.

"What?" Jinx asks, seeming confused.

"Are you sleeping at one in the afternoon?" He questions her.

"Oh shut up, I’m worn out from the week," She snaps. Kid Flash could swear he sees a faint blush upon her cheeks.

"Okay okay, I can get that, but are you done sleeping?" He asks impatiently.

Jinx rolls her eyes, "Well I am now."

"Great!" He says, a little too loud. "Let's go out to lunch."

Jinx blinks in surprise. "I thought we were going to dinner," She mumbles, questioning herself.

"We are," He says. "That's the joy of it, we get to hang out for lunch and dinner!"

"I think one meal a day with Kid Flash is all I can handle," Jinx says, a faint smile on her lips.

"Oh come on," He whines, his lip protruding in a puppy dog fashion.

"KF, we hung out all week," She insist.

Kid Flash's pout expands and his eyes are wide and shining. "Please Jinx? For your dear old Wally?" He begs.

Jinx squints her eyes at him, before sighing in annoyance and giving in. "Fine, I'll meet you at the docks in half an hour, don't be late," She says before hanging up.

"Yes!" Kid Flash cheers. "Now I've got two dates with Jinx."

Meanwhile, back at Jinx's abode, she smiles dumbly to herself. _That kid really is an idiot_ , she thinks. _I'm probably gonna end up offing myself by the end of tonight. Honestly, no one should be forced to stay by Wally West for more than two hours at most. Well, at least I'll get some nice food out of this._

Groaning, Jinx painfully rises from her bed (cause not everyone has a stupid fast healing factor) and looks down at herself. Her clothes are slightly wrinkled from sleeping in them, but nothing too bad, and her hair only needs a slight comb, or you know, just running her hands through it.

With that done she looks over at her duffel bag and figures that it's too bulky and weird to bring on a normal date. Instead she pulls out her uniform and some other minor things, and stuffs them into her smaller bag, which she wraps over her shoulders. She looks around the room and sighs at the lack of things there are for her to stall with. Looks like it's now or never, so tiredly she walks up the steps and opens the cellar door to reveal a bright and sunny day. _I hope I don't get sunburn, she thinks._

It's about twenty minutes later, but Jinx finally makes it to the docks. She looks at her watch to figure out exactly how much time she'll wait for Wally to show, before she skips out. Apparently it's not long though, because the next thing she knows a dashing young man with bright red hair is right at her side.

"Why hello madam," He says gracefully.

"Hello Wally,” She says with a roll of her eyes. She looks him up and down, he has on some boring old jeans and a plain white T-shirt, he's about as utterly civi as one could manage.

"You look beautiful," He tells her, before quickly grabbing her hand and locking it into his.

"And you look tired," She comments, not removing her hand from his, but not reciprocating any affection either.

"Awe now don't be like that, I've been busy," He pouts.

"Doing what? Eating breakfast?" She questions.

"No, well yes, but also dealing with an intruder in the tower and then I went around and nagged some thugs and then-" Wally's rambles seemingly aimlessly.

"Did you say an intruder?" Jinx stops him.

"Oh yeah," He says, finally looking down at her. "Some woman managed to get on the island. She was instructed by someone to drop of a note for the Titans. It was weird, but Robin's working on it."

Jinx blinks in surprise, her long lashes capturing KF's attention. "That's," Jinx struggles to find the right word. "alarming," she states, a puzzled look on her face.

Walley nods, his red hair flopping over his forehead. "Robin seems pretty shakin up," He says quietly.

"How so?" She asks, keeping her voice down as well. Jinx begins to walk down the pier, with Wally in hand. Best to act casual when in civilian clothes.

"He's asked me to stay for a couple more days, and he went off on his own to examine the letter that the girl left for us," He explains.

"Oh," She says in surprise. "so you'll be here a little longer?"

"Sure will," He says with a flirtatious wink of his eye.

"Awesome," Jinx huffs, exaggerating her annoyance.

"Gee how nice of you," He says.

"Shut up," She jokes, pushing his shoulder. "You know I'm kinda happy to have you around."

"Kinda happy?" He asks, utterly appalled by her lack of undying love for him.

"I said what I said," She states defiantly.

Wally stops walking as they're halfway down the pier and turns to face her. He eyes her intently, and smiles as he sees the blush creep upon her cheeks. He does love the way he can make her flustered.

"Well then do you kinda miss me when I'm gone," He asks, far too close to her for a normal human being to stand.

Jinx decides to play along. She reaches up on her toes and slides her hands onto his shoulders. She then pulls him down slightly and leans in to whisper into his ear, "Only when I need something a little faster."

Jinx leans back to examine her handy work, and is pleased by the red on his cheeks (and ears and neck) and his inability to look her directly in the eyes. She laughs sadisticly and continues to head down the pier. Wally chokes a bit more on his own stupidity before hastily catching up.

“You really are the worst,” He pouts.

Jinx smiles, “You have only yourself to blame, if it weren’t for you I could still be cozying it up with See-More and Kyd Wykkyd and you wouldn’t have to deal with any of this.”

“Yeah, but then I’d be lonely,” He says.

“You’re such a sap,” She says, pushing him away.

Walley laughs lightly and walks closer to Jinx, before casually slinging an arm over her shoulders. If Jinx minds she sure doesn’t comment. Suddenly though, a thought occurs to Wally.

“Jinx?” He asks carefully.

“Yes Wally?” She says, knowing full well what that voice means.

“Did you and Seemore really use to cozy it up?” He asks, already flinching away from her, even though it is unlikely she’d hex him in public. Besides, he doesn’t actually expect her to say anything more than a joke about it.

“It was complicated,” She sighs.

Walley nearly stops mid walk. “Wait really?”

Jinx nods. “Yeah, I knew he was into me, and I also knew he wasn’t that bad of a guy, but I didn’t ever go down that road, not really anyway,” She says. Wally looks down at her. She is still walking at a normal pace and her eyes still have the same glow he swears to keep in them, but they are now focused on something far off and her smile is gone. “Believe it or not Wally, I tend not to go for people so easily.”

“Now that I believe,” He says, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He kows he shouldn’t have asked about her past, but his curiosity will always get the best of him.

A light smile graces her face. “Sorry I’m not like every other screaming fangirl,” She jokes, “It’ll take a bit more than your looks to get me in your pants.”

“Hey, my fangirls do not just like me for my looks!” He protests.

"Yes, they do,” She says frankly.

Wally huffs his hair out of his face in annoyance. “Well it’s a good thing I’m not trying to get with any of them then. I’d hate to be with someone just because they’re into my charming good looks,” He says, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“I’m afraid Robin is taken now too,” She says seriously. “You’ll have to look elsewhere, yet again.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure Starfire would be cool with Robin and I, don’t you think?” He asks.

“Only if she could join in,” She chuckles into her hand. Kid Flash hums in contemplation, until Jinx elbows him in the gut. “I was joking you loser.”

“I was kidding, kidding,” He says, holding one of his hand’s up in surrender, as the other one is still firmly around her shoulders.

Jinx rolls her eyes. “So, what are we doing until dinner?” She asks.

“I believe, I promised a pretty lady lunch, now didn’t I?” He questions.

“Oh yeah, I guess you did,” She says, completely having forgotten about that. Lack of sleep and energy tends to cause some forgetfulness.

“You forgot already? It was like half an hour ago when we talked,” He says in disbelief.

“I was a little tired okay, and I’m still not in tiptop shape so buzz off lover-boy,” She huffs.

Wally purses his lips. “Let’s take it easy then,” He says. “we can do lunch at Subway or we can just head to a coffee shop and get some donuts.”

The idea of coffee and donuts is highly appealing to Jinx, and Walley knows it, which irritates her even further. “Hey now,” She says. “don’t you go treating me like some kid, it’s normal to be tired, not all of us have some weird healing factor and crazy metabolism. We don’t have to take it easy. We can go to a restaurant on top of mount Everest for all I care.”

“Yeah but don't donuts sound so much nicer −comfier,” He says, tempting her.

Jinx hums, but decides she isn’t even sure what else she’d rather do, so she gives in. “Fine, but this better not be some hipster joint,” She states.

Wally smiles and turns them around towards the direction of the coffee shop. “Why not, you already look like a hipster,” He laughs.

“Fuck you, I’m supposed to look intimidating,” She growls.

“Well you look adorable. Your cute hair is down and everything!” He says in awe.

“Screw you,” She mutters.

Wally laughs and seemingly out of nowhere leans down and kisses her on the cheek. “You’re just too cute, I could eat you up,” He laughs purposefully. Much to his surprise, though really it shouldn’t be, he is met with a rather heavy hit to the gut and has his arm torn from her shoulder. “Ooff,” He groans in pain.

“I said, I’m intimidating, so quit trying to kiss me like that,” She says, frustration clear in her voice.

“Got it, intimidating, evil, sexily mysterious,” He says, quickly recovering and walking in step with her once more. He spies some people on the sidewalk that are giving them some rather odd looks, but chooses to ignore them. He is aware of how weird the two of them must look together.

It takes but a few minutes for them to reach the coffee shop, which Jinx is pleased to see is nothing more than a dunkin donuts. She orders them both a coffee and a small box of chocolate sprinkled donuts-much to Walley’s protest as he insists on paying−but Jinx won’t have any of it, and soon they’re sitting at a table outside of the store with the sun warming their skins.

They sit in a pleasant silence for a while, enjoying each other’s presence and the beautiful scenery. After all, sure you can see the city every day, but a city is so much different when the sun is out to light it up. The people seem to have more of a spring in their step’s and the atmosphere itself changes from pissed and curt, to friendly and easygoing. Tourist seem less annoying and danger seems farther away. Jinx hopes that it isn’t a red herring, but instead −a pleasant gift from the gods.

She looks over at her partner, his red hair aglow is the morning sun, and tan skin looking as flawless as ever, damn his flawless skin. His eyes roaming casually around, examining every little detail at a mile per second. His lips in an ever-present smile. How she loves that damn smile.

What Jinx does not notice however, is that he is also watching her. It’s a habit of his really. Because he can see faster than a normal person, it is impossible for her to catch him −usually. He loves to see her when she is relaxed. Her shoulders become less pronounced as she eases her stiff joints. Her hands fidget less, and her eyes move slower, as she is no longer looking for danger around every corner. He wishes he could always have her feel this comfortable; but he knows better. She’s had too long a life in such a short amount of time; made too many enemies and friends alike, so that there are always those thoughts in the back of her mind: Who will need help next? Who will come for their favor? Who will try to take their revenge?

“You’re staring,” She comments.

 _Shit_ , he thinks. Now is one of those rare times where she does manage to catch him. “Sorry,” He mutters awkwardly.

Jinx hums to herself. “It’s a nice day,” She says.

“Yes,” He says. He is unsure of what else to say. What else is there to say?

“So,” She says clearing her throat. “do you think the thing with the girl and the letter is serious?”

Wally looks up. “Yeah, I do. The letter said something about ‘taking back what is mine.’ It was weird,” He says, suddenly somber,

“I guess it didn’t say from who,” She says ruefully.

Walley shakes his head, but then stops. “Oh, well it was signed with ‘KK’ but I don’t really know how that could help,” He says pitifully. “Do you know any signatures like that?” He asks. After all, she had been a villain for quite some time, and has encountered far more villains than he has. She doesn’t respond, Wally looks up at her in question, and then in surprise. Her entire face has frozen in shock −Wally could swear she wasn’t even breathing. The scene only last for a mere second, but Walley catches all of it.

Quickly she shakes her head clear, and suddenly she has a new mask on. A serious mask that he normally only sees when she is either training or on a mission. She purses her lips into a thin line before finally responding, “I might, there are a few like that but I couldn’t know for sure. If Robin wants I can dig into it.”

“I’m sure he would, but Jinx are you okay?” He asks. There is no way he is going to so easily forget the image of her face frozen in horror.

“Fine,” She snaps. Tiny beads of sweat appear on her forehead. Wally looks at her in concern. Jinx looks at him, at his lowered eyebrows and puckered lips. She breathes in through her nose and out threw her mouth.

“Jinx,” He says one more time.

She looks at him carefully, and breathes out. “I’m fine Wally, really don’t stress so much,” She says calmly.

“Please don’t lie to me,” He says.

Jinx sighs. “Fine Wally. I’ve got cramps alright, they fucking hurt and it feels like my uterus is gnawing away at me, so excuse me if I let that pain show a little,” She snaps.

Walley freezes in surprise, his eyes wide and staring at the table and his lips sucked in. “I see,” He says quietly.

“Do you?” She questions.

“Yes, I’m sorry,” He apologizes.

“It’s alright, you couldn’t have guessed,” She says slowly.

“Well, can I get you anything?” He asks.

“What? No,” She says in surprise at his willingness.

“No really,” He says shaking his head. “I can get you like, chocolate or Advil or water or something. Whatever helps, I can get it for you.”

Jinx’s mouth hangs open. She knows she shouldn’t be surprised, but she is. She had ever to meet a man quite like Wally West. “I’m fine, it will pass in a moment, but thanks,” She responds awkwardly. He smiles at her, happy that it was nothing to major, and that she says the pain will stop soon. “Come on,” She says. “Let’s head to the beach or something, this place is getting stale.”

Wally doesn’t really know what that means but he decides not to question it and stands from the table nonetheless. He throws away their empty cups and box before following her to the sidewalk. Jinx begins to make light conversation, how is Cyborg? When’s the next Titan reunion? Do you think I should get a cat?

Walley laughs and talks along with her, the conversation flows easily and nothing appears to be wrong, but a small part in the back of his mind swears that something is wrong. Jinx isn’t walking so close to you, It says. She is just a few inches farther away, but those few inches don’t allow for any easy physical contact to be made. She is farther away from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was kind of everywhere, but all well, it's a learning process.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoliers are not appreciated.

"What would you do if I pushed you over?" Jinx asks.

Wally looks up at her from where he stands calves deep in the salty water, his pants rolled up to his knees. "I'd pull you down with me and then I'd run around until I'm dry," He shrugs.

 Jinx hums thoughtfully. She doesn't move from where she sits on a boulder in the sand, so Wally assumes he is safe for now. She had been relatively quiet since they got to the beach, but he can't tell what she's been thinking about. _It could just be that she's enjoying the sun and nice outing_ , he tries to reason with himself. 

 "What are you thinking about?" She asks.

 "You," He replies honestly.

 "You're such a dork," She says, a smile playing on her lips. "How's the water feel?"

 "Kind of chilly, but also pretty refreshing. I just wouldn't swim in it right now," He admits.

 "Then maybe we should," She says, hopping down from the boulder. Her bare feet sink into the warm sand until it hits the colder layers underneath. She briefly wriggles around and feels the grains scrapping inbetween her toes. Looking up from the sand she sees Wally looking at her. She rolls her eyes and heads his way. She stands at the waters edge for a brief moment and lets the waves slowly reach her. The water is icy and sends a chill down her spine, goosebumps involuntarily appear on her arms where her hair stands on end. She blinks at the waves before following them to sea.

"You're gonna catch a cold," He tells her, shaking his head.

"Well then we'll both be sick," She murmurs, not paying to much attention to him. Instead she tries to roll up her skinny jeans, before giving up and deciding to continue deeper anyway.

"Your pants are getting wet," He frowns at her.

Jinx shrugs. "They'll dry eventually," She says, finally reaching where he stands. She is quiet, which Wally finds unnerving. Normally she'll joke around with him, or tell some old stories or make fun of the justice league, but now she doesn't say anything. Instead she stares down at the water that gently laps against her covered calves and quickly soaks her jeans. The sand swishes lazily at their feet. She feels a shell quickly brush against her heel, before disappearing in the briny depths.

"How bout we skip Felipe's?" Wally says, pursing his lips. Jinx looks up at him in confusion, her eyes finally focusing on him. "It just doesn't seem like the right day. The Titans are on edge and we're both sill tired from tracking down Dr. Light."

"I guess," She says after a moment of blankly staring at him.

"We'll just put a pin in it for now," He says, smiling for her.

"I'm sorry, I know that you were looking forward to this," She says, a grimace on her face.

"Don't even," He says, trying to place a comforting arm around her.

Jinx suddenly flinches away and hexes him while loosing her footing and toppling backwards into the water. Wally only just manages to raise his arms to block himself against the attack. The force pushes him onto his knees in the salty water, which burns at the new scrapes on his stinging arms. Once he catches his footing he lowers his arms and looks around in shock. He sees Jinx lying in the water so that her butt is touching the bottom, she leans on her elbows for support, with her knees bent out of the water. The only parts of her not submerged are her knees, the top half of her erratically moving chest, and her face which seems to tremble in fright−but her eyes stare at a fixed spot and don't even do so much as blink.

"J-jinx?" Wally asks, slowly rising from the water and taking miniscule steps towards her, his arms out in a sign of peace. Jinx's entire body begins to tremble, to shiver. "Jinx I need you to hear me okay? I don't know what's going on but I need you to listen to me. My name is Wally West, we met six months ago. Your name is Jinx and you’re a hero. You are an honorary Titan and my best friend. Can you hear me?"

"I didn't mean...can't control...sorry," She mumbles, her eyes still transfixed on the same spot, never swaying.

"You haven't done anything wrong Jinx," He says firmly, ignoring his stinging arms. "Jinx!" He says, his voice raising just the slightest.

Jinx snaps to attentions. Her eyes twitch around, searching for something, until finally they land on the only other person in the vicinity. “Wally," She breathes.

"Jinx?" He says. Unsure of what he should do right now. Help a frightened civilian? Sure. Punch a villain? No problem. Study? Maybe. Comfort the one he loves; he doesn't have much experience in that field. 

She stares up at him in body trembling terror, then shock, then confusion, and then defense. "I have to go," She says, her voice trembling. She jolts out of the water and uneasily stands.

"What?" He says, bewildered.

"I'll see you later, I'm sorry," She says while turning around and sloshing through the water to the shore.

"Wait," He says, appearing on the shore in an instant.

"No," She says. "I'm going home."

"I'll go with you," He says hastily.

"No," She says, whipping around to face him. He looks at her in shock; she looks down to avoid his eyes, and sees his arms. "Did I do that?" She whispers.

There are slight burns on his forearms and his hair has been singed off. "It's nothing," He says. "I startled you." 

"That's a shitty excuse," She says, her anger rising. She looks away in disgust. "Go back to the tower and get something to treat those, Raven will know what to do."

"It's not important, I'll heal soon enough. You on the other hand, Jinx what happened? I can only help if you talk to me," He persist.

"I didn't ask for your help and I don't want it," She snaps.

"Oh come on, you can't expect me to-" Wally states.

"I mean it, stay out of this, it doesn't involve you," She says. Her eyes glazing over with magic. Wally takes a step back in shock, which he immediately regrets as he sees the fight drain from her face and is replaced with guilt and pain. "I'll talk to you later," She mumbles.

"Jinx," He says, longing to reach out and touch her, to hold her in his arms, but he can't, he's seen where that can lead.

She doesn't turn around to his call, she doesn't say anything, she just continues on the path up the beach and to the city. It's a long way to go since they had specifically chosen a place away from people. She doesn't turn around.

"What the hell just happened?" He roars as soon as she is out of sight. He considers following after her to a). makes sure she's safe b). find out where she lives, and c). find out what is going on. In the end though, he knows that it is unwise. Sure he could probably do it, she's dazed right now and he's skilled in spying, but it wouldn't lead anywhere good. He had already promised her privacy through it all. He had thought the best thing for her was solitude and independence, but maybe that isn't working just right now.

 _I need advice_ , he thinks. In an instance he appears in Titan Tower, only to find the living room and kitchen empty. _Odd_ , he thinks. _Maybe they're in the gym._ With a swish of wind he appears in the gym, only to find the lights mostly off and utterly quiet. He sighs and is about to head off when he spies a figure in the corner of his eye.

"Robin," He says.

"Wally, must I always remind you to wear a mask when in the tower. You're supposed to have a secret identity, remember?" He remarks, stepping out of the shadows with his ever present mask, a black undershirt and compression pants, and a towel around his neck.

"Not everyone is worried about their own team," Wally says.

"You know it's not like that," Robin says.

"Yeah, I know," He says, looking down.

"I thought you and Jinx were doing dinner," Robin remarks. "Why are you so early?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Wally says, looking at his friend.

"I know that face," Robin says. "What did you do?"

"Thing is, I don't even know," He responds, pulling at his hair.

Robin sighs and walks over to him. "Start from the beginning, okay?"

Wally looks up at him, memories of this morning's argument fleeing from his mind. "Alright," He says and begins to explain the situation, starting from where it all went wrong at the donut shop and where it ended at the beach. A while later Wally and Robin sit on the workout matt of the gym and try to make sense of the situation.

"Sounds like you shocked her," Robin decides.

Wally slaps his forehead and groans, "Well now you don't say?"

"I wasn't finished you jerk," Robin says, lightly punching his friend's shoulder. "I was gonna say, what specifically was it that shocked her? And does she normally hex you like that?"

"No," He says. "She might hex me if I'm annoying her or something, but never like that. It'll always be light or miss me, but I don' think she even meant to hex me at all."

"Okay so she wasn't in control," Robin states, thinking out loud.

Wally nods. "But what on earth could make her lose control like that? She's normally so strong willed and well...in control," He mutters.

"You said she started acting weird when you mentioned the girl giving us the letter right?" Robin asks impatiently. Walley nods. "And she said she didn't know the initials right?"

"Well not exactly, she said there are probably a few people like that, but that'd she'd look into it," He explains. "She did act kinda weird about it though."

"Did you ask what was up?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, she said that she had cramps," Wally says honestly. "I offered to get her some chocolate or something but she turned it down."

"Wally," Robin says plainly.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"You're an idiot," He says frankly.

"What gives, you're supposed to be helping me," He says angrily.

"I am, trust me," Robin says. "Now listen closely bud. Most women won't ever just come out and say they've got cramps, they think it's embarrassing or that it would make things awkward for some reason."

"That doesn't make any sense," Wally pouts.

"You're not wrong, but that's besides the point. She probably lied to you bud," Robin says regretfully.

Wally would like to say that Robin is dead wrong, because his Jinx would never lie to him. That he knows her too well for that. That she is above trickery when it comes to them. But that would be a lie in itself. He knows that she has spent years guarding herself from anyone and everyone. That he wouldn't have picked up on a lie from her as easily as he would have from anyone else. That his concern for her tends to overshadow his judgement. He would love to punch Robin for suggesting such a thing about his girlfriend, but he knows that Jinx is not his girlfriend and that Robin is only doing what he had asked him for. Giving advice and explaining the situation.

"Why?" He asks.

Robin thinks for a moment. "The letter," He says. "It has to do with the letter."

"Then we've got to figure out who it's from and what they want," Wally declares.

"Already on it," Robin says. "No one comes to my tower and threatens my team."

Wally nods. "Any luck on analyzing it?"

"The computer's been working on it," Robin answers.

"What have the others been up to?" He asks, remembering the empty living room.

"Raven's been meditating on it, Cyborg's been helping me with the computer stuff, Beast Boy was trying to sniff down the trail of the suspect who found the girl, and Starfire is on patrol," Robin explains.

"Sounds good," Wally says.

"KF, about this morning," Robin starts. "I shouldn't have mentioned Barry, it wasn't my place."

"All is forgiven," Wally says. "I shouldn't have mentioned Bruce."

Robin sighs, "Man it’s been awhile since I've heard someone say that name."

"I thought you still talked to him?" He asks, an eyebrow raised.

"I did, but well, you know how the league feels about the Titans. Ever since we took down the Brotherhood of Evil, Bats and I haven't talked. He thought we should have contacted the League when it got bad," Robin says tiredly.

"Boy do I know that," Wally sighs. "Uncle Barry hasn't let up about it. Frankly I was relieved when you called me to watch the city for awhile, I needed the space. The only thing he'll talk about is how we were all over our heads and were just endangering a bunch of kids."

"They still underestimate us," Robin says, venom seeping into his voice.

"Hey," Wally says, placing a hand on his shoulder. "One day they won't."

Robin gives him a smile. "I know."

*******Meanwhile at Jinx's abode*************

"It can't be him," She says to herself. "That was years ago. It's got to be a coincidence."

Jinx paces around the room and constantly checks the locks on her door. Her bare feet rhythmically slap against the cold cement and her hands shake involuntarily. Magic has started to seep from her nails and spark on the ground. Jinx decides to ignore the danger as she knows it can't be helped at this point. _Meditation_. "I can try meditation," She breathes. Slowly she lowers herself to the ground and crosses her legs and places her arms over them. She pinches her eyes shut and lets out a shaky breath. Then she takes a long breath in through her nose, and then out through her mouth. She pictures a large vault door, the wheel constantly turning back and forth as it threatens to open. The numbers on the lock pad flipping up and down as it waits for the right combination to break the vault and let everything spill forth. _I shouldn't' be here,_ she thinks.

Suddenly the scene sweeps away to reveal a new one−an old one; a memory. Jinx looks around in what she can only describe as the first person perspective. She looks down to see herself in a flowy skirt and some sort of breathable shawl wrapped around her. The thing she finds strangest though, is that her skin is slightly more tan than normal. Looking up she sees a vast valley layed below her. The sun bakes her skin, and the wind whips her hair around her face. _This feels real. This feels like India._

 _"We have missed you,"_ says a voice from behind her. A voice that Jinx easily recognizes as her old mentor and caregiver.

 _"I wish I could remember more of here,"_ Jinx says.

 _"You were young. It is of no matter. You can make new memories here,"_ She tells her.

 _"I don't think I can,"_ Jinx whispers.

*beep beep*

 _"Do what you feel is right,"_ She says.

 _"I don't know what's right, I never have,"_ Jinx tells her as she had before.

*beep beep*

 _What is that noise?_ She thinks dreamily. _I don't remember that noise_.

*beep beep*

"No," Jinx physical form says.

*beep beep*

"Fuck," Jinx breathes as her concentration is finally broken and she opens her eyes to see the room just as she had left it. She scans for the incessant beeping noise until she finds her communicator on the bed. Snatching it up she flips it open and the green face of Beast Boy flashes on screen.

"Calling all Titans in the area. Forest district. Back up needed ASAP," He calls.

"Beast Boy!" Jinx cries. Suddenly something shoots from around him and the screen fizzes, before going blank.

"No time to lose," She says as she quickly strips out of her civilian clothes and into her uniform. Next, with communicator in hand, she dashes up the steps and out of the base. She runs down the dirt road and tries to control her breathing. _I hope the others can get there before I do,_ she thinks desperately. Normally it would take someone forty minutes to make the run across town and to the forest. In that moment it took her twenty.

She follows the GPS to BB's communicator. As she enters the forest she sees smoke rising and hears trees snapping. Above her, Starfire flies away in string of green energy. Jinx quickens her pace and enters upon a small opening in the trees, to her right she sees Beast Boy's unconscious body. To her left she sees Robin detained against a large tree via a clear material wrapped around each wrist on each side of his body. Jinx asses the situation in seconds, before running over to BB and checking him for signs of injury. His arm is bent at an awkward angle, but besides that there is nothing else external. She reaches two fingers down and checks his pulse, which flows strong under his skin. Jinx breathes a sigh of relief but knows that she'll have to leave him here for now.

"Jinx," Robin calls out to her.

"Right," She says, snapping up and running to where he struggles against his bonds.

She looks him up and down, but finds that besides a running cut on his forehead, he appears fine. Next she looks at his wrist and sees that the material is see through, and extremely thick. Something doesn't feel right about it, it looks familiar to her. Carefully she reaches out her fingers and slides them against the material. She freezes. It's cold. _It's ice_. _How can it be ice?_ She thinks. Her eyes go wide and freeze on the bonds.

"Jinx?" Robin asks, stopping his struggles. She doesn't respond. "Jinx I need you to focus right now," He says firmly. "The Titans need us. Wally needs us."

"Wally," She breathes, coming back to herself. It's just ice, she thinks. "This might hurt," She says before stepping back and hexing the ice so that it breaks off into thousands of tiny pieces. Robin yelps in pain and falls down on his knees, clutching his wrist.

Jinx gives him only a moment. "Robin we don't have time," She says.

He nods and shakily makes his way onto his feet. Once he has his footing he sets off towards the direction Starfire had been flying. Jinx follows closely behind and finds that she easily passes him. He is far more worn out than they had thought. Nevertheless, together they follow the trail of destruction, until Robin slows his pace and points ahead. Jinx looks over to see a clearing, where she spies the Blue cape of Raven, and a flash of metal before the scream of Cyborg is heard just before a large crack of a mighty tree falling down. Jinx and Robin look back at one another and Robin motions for her to take one way around the clearing while he takes the other. Jinx nods in understanding and heads into the trees.

Meanwhile, in the clearing, Starfire and Raven hover well in the air and Cyborg lays unconscious at the base of a newly fallen tree. In the center of the clearing stands a young woman with long blonde hair and a furry yellow dress and pants. Her face is hidden with an orange eye mask, and in her hands she holds a strange looking gun. Kid Flash is nowhere to be found.

"You will surrender now!" Starfire yells down at the mystery figure.

"Eat me!" She calls back, raising her gun and taking aim. Before she can fire though a sudden projectile launches out of the trees and knocks the gun out of her hands. "Fuck!" She cries, grabbing her wrist and looking down at the gun that has flown some meters away from her and is impaled with a Roberang.

"Give it up, Kate," Robin calls as he jumps from the tree and into the clearing.

"Give up what? I haven't done anything," The villainess pouts.

"I've got three men down, what do you call that?" Robin asks, his anger threatening to over spill.

"Hey your monster attacked me first! All I was doing was taking a nice walk through the woods," She says, her eyes drooping into a puppy dog face.

"Beast Boy is no monster," Raven says while she descends to the ground, still ready for anything.

"Well he changed into a monster and attacked me so suck it, you're all lucky I don't press charges," She taunts.

"Kate you're a wanted criminal for grand larceny and suspected murder, of couse Beast Boy stopped you," Robin states.

"Totally framed," She says swinging her arms around like a child.

"Then why did you attack our friend," Starfire yells from where she remains in the sky.

"Well like I said," Kate says as she dances in place. "He attacked me when all I was trying to do was take a nice walk through the woods and deliver a simple message to the Titans."

"What was that?" Robin asks, bewildered by the change of events.

"Yup," Kate giggles. "I was told to tell you that you're on a limited time span, so decide fast."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asks.

"Well," Kate says slowly. "It means-" Suddenly she twirls around and kicks the gun up in the air and grabs it in her hands. She dodges an attack from Raven and pulls the trigger. Ice shoots out and encases Raven and Robin from their feet to their necks, before pointing upwards at Starfire. "that my brother is not very patient and he is going to take what he wants by force, unless you give up its location to me right now."

Starfire acts quickly and dodges the ice beam, and shoots energy bolts at the villainess. Much to Starfire's surprise though, Kate dodges the beam and manages to get a shot on her shoulder. Starfire screams in surprise as her arm is encased in ice and she falls from the sky.

"Starfire!" Robin yells as he can't do anything but watch her fall to the earth and land with a powerful impact.

"Now," Kate says, drawing the attention to her once more. "Where. Is. It."

"We don't know what you're talking about," Robin spits at her.

Kate hums and twirls her gun around. She slowly steps closer to him, she gets so close that she can see the blood dripping down his cut and into his eye. Then she suddenly turns to where cyborg lays unconscious. "I wonder how his gears would react with my special ice mixture?" She says aloud.

"Stay away from him," Raven says, darkness begins to pool from her eyes. Kate looks over at her and her eyes widen, she takes a step back in fear, before smirking and raising the gun. A stream of ice encases Raven's mouth, rendering her useless.

"Now now, Cyborg is it? Let's try an experiment shall we?" She says deviously.

"What is it that you want?" Robin calls out to her.

Kate turns around and examines him closely. "I want what my brother wants. What you've taken from him. Surely you must know?" She asks in pure disbelief. "It's not hard to understand. You've taken what was his and he wants it back, just like the letter said. So, are you gonna talk, or is your metal friend going to take a cold shower?"

"I don't know what it is!" Robin insist, a panic rising within him. He isn't sure what would happen to Cyborg. Sure, normal ice doesn't affect him, but who knows what kind of solution Kate uses for her gun.

"Kate," A voice calls from the trees.

"Who's there?" Kate yells back, raising her gun and swinging it around.

"I'm right here!" The voice yells before a flurry of pink blast descend upon the villainess and catch her off guard. While Kate tries to block herself from the sudden attack, Jinx jumps out of the trees and between Cyborg and the villain. Once the dust clears, Kate looks up, and much to her surprise, sees the virile form of Jinx.

"Holy shit, it's you," Kate whispers in disbelief.

Jinx doesn't allow any time for her to recover, as she quickly sends a series of hexes her way. The first wave grazes Ice Kate's shoulder as she dodges out of the way and directs her gun at the sorceress. The bolt of ice flies at Jinx, but she anticipated the move and rolls out of the way.

"What? Not in the mood to talk to an old friend?" Kate says as she continuously dodges Jinx's hexes. Jinx doesn't respond, but she knows that she is listening. "Man. the last time I saw you, I thought you were the coolest person ever, but now I know better. You were always a horrible villain, and what do you know, you're a horrible hero too. Your entire team is down and you're no match for me."

"And you're not your brother," Jinx says, letting up on her hexes and standing tall. Kate stops her movements and stares at her carefully. "You were never meant for this life, Kate. You weren't ever meant to see any of this."

"Says who?" Kate spits. "You? You were nothing more than a stupid whore who abandoned my brother. You never cared about me!" She yells.

Jinx takes a step back. Kate takes a step forward.

"Face it, you could never stop my brother and you can't stop me," Kate growls.

"She doesn't have to," Comes Starfire's voice from directly behind her. Kate whirls around but is only met with a hard punch on the jaw. Jinx grimaces as Kate falls to the ground and doesn't get back up.

Starfire looks up at Jinx, who looks at her in awe. "I thought you were down," Jinx says, her voice revealing her worry.

"It only got me in the shoulder, now come. Our friends are in need," Starfire explains.

Jinx nods and heads to Cyborg while Starfire takes care of Raven and Robin.

"What happened?" Comes the panting voice of a rugged Beast Boy. They all look over at him in surprise. Once Starfire has Raven free she rushes over to him and examines his arm.

"This is broken," Raven says.

"Kinda figured," BB says, grimacing as she probes him for further injuries.

Soon, Robin is also broken free and he goes to help Jinx with Cyborg. By the time he reaches them he hears Cyborg groaning about not wanting to wake up unless there are waffles, and he sighs in relief. Everyone is okay.

"Where's KF?" Jinx demands.

They all look at one another, and then at Beast Boy. "He got zapped awhile back, I thought you guys had already figured that out...sorry," He says.

"Where? Why didn't he just vibrate through the ice?" Jinx demands, her voice frenzied.

Beast Boy shakes his head. "I don't know, I was knocked out before I saw anything else. KF was the first to reach me, but even then I was already in pretty bad shape," He admits.

"If his GPS is on, we can track him. Starfire, fly ahead and see where he could be," Robin instructs. Starfire nods and opens her communicator before flying high.

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably just got knocked unconscious," Raven assures her.

Jinx doesn't respond, she just stares at the unconscious villainess lying at their feet. Suddenly a loud bang is heard in the distance, drawing the attention of all of the heroes. Then, in a second Kid Flash appears at their sides. "What happened?" He asks.

"What the?" Beast Boy mumbles.

"Where have you been?" Robin demands.

"Trapped in a thing of ice, which apparently is electronically charged because I couldn't vibrate though that stuff," He explains. "Starfire just broke me out." Jinx breathes a sigh of relief. He looks over at her. "You okay?" he asks.

Jinx looks down at Kate once more, and nods.

"So is anyone going to explain who this girl is?" KF says, looking down at her as well.

"Her name is Ice Kate, I recognized her from the criminal database and thought it was weird she was walking around the woods outside of the city so I tried to stop her, but she didn't seem too into the Beast Boy," BB explains.

"I didn't even know she had made the transition to villain," Jinx mutters.

"You know her?" BB asks.

Jinx looks around at all of her friends. Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Robin, Kid Flash, and a newly arrived Starfire all stare at her. Waiting. Jinx bulks. _What do I say? What can I say,_ she thinks.

"Of course she knows me, we were like sisters," Comes the sagging voice of Kate. Everyone jumps back in alarm and Robin quickly grabs the girl and cuffs her. That doesn't stop her chattering though. "Jinx and I go way back. Now don't we Jinx?"

"Shut up," Jinx swallows, balling her hands into fist. The team watches the transaction in an unsure shock.

"What's wrong? Do you not like to think of the days before the academy? It was only a few years ago when you depended on us wasn't it? When you were helpless and vile. Not much has changed, I see," Kate hisses.

"You used to be the nice one," Jinx lets out a shaky breath.

"Time changes us all," Kate spits.

"Liar," Jinx hisses with sudden venom. She knows one person that has never changed, and will never change.

"He doesn't need to change," Kate says. "It was you who needed to become better for him. Why he is till hung up on a slut like you I'll never understand."

"Watch yourself," Kid Flash says, stepping into the conversation.

Kate turns her head and looks him up and down. "He's pretty I'll admit it, but is he really your type, Lucky?"

"Don't call me that," Jinx breathes, long suppressed memories threatening to overspill.

"Fine, I won't. But my brother will. He always did like that part about you. Even when you screwed everything up for him, some of your dumb luck would always come through in the end," Kate sneers.

Suddenly a film of black encases Ice Kate and she screams before disappearing. "It's time we get her to the police," Raven says before stepping into the darkness and bringing Beast Boy along with her.

"Jinx," Robin says, taking a step towards her. "What ever is going on, I need you to know that you did the right thing today. You saved us from a villain and didn't succumb to any of her tricks."

"If only it were so black and white," Jinx says before falling onto the ground in a shivering mess. Rain starts to fall and drips upon their faces. Jinx sits on the ground with her legs crossed and tries to meditate, to not lose it so completely in front of them.

"Jinx," Wally whispers in her ear. "I'm going to pick you up and take you back to the tower, okay?"

"Take Robin and Cyborg first," She says, her eyes still closed.

"They have a car parked right on the road, they'll get there right after us," He assures her, before slowly scooping her into his arms. Her body feels cold and she shivers incessantly.

"Wally," She whispers into his chest.

"Yes," He says, getting ready to take them home.

"I'm so sorry," She whispers, barely loud enough for him to hear. He knows that it's raining and they're all getting soaked through the bone, but he would swear that he can feel her tears penetrating his suit and running down his skin.

"You've done nothing wrong," He says, and not wasting any more time, heads back to the Tower.

 _If only you knew_ , She thinks, before dozing against his chest.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was both frustrating and fun to write, as I had the majority of it written out but then it got lost into the world wide web for forever. R.I.P.


	5. Chapter Five

Rain patters against the windows and the occasional burst of thunder shakes the building. Flashes of lightning brighten the darkened room. The storm has knocked the power out and the entire base is trying to run off of the old backup generator.

"I wanna know everything about that girl," Robin says.

"Already on it," Cyborg mutters, tapping away at the super computer. Robin stands at his shoulder and watches him work. Behind them on one of the sofas, Raven tries to give Beast Boy some herbal tea that she swears will numb the pain of his broken arm, but Beast Boy refuses because he says it "smells like cat liter." On the sofa next to them, Kid Flash sits with Jinx's head in his lap. She is still, except for the constant twitching of her closed eyelids. Starfire has gone to the basement to see if she can fix the power.

"Okay I think I've got something," Cyborg announces, his face aglow with the blue light of the computer screen. They all look at him in dreadful anticipation. "Says here that her real name is Kate-no last name, but her brother is also a registered villain. His name is Leo, AKA Kid Kold. He's been known to work in the northern part of the country, that's probably why we've never run into him," Cyborg explains.

"Then why is he here now?" Robin mutters.

"Here, there's more on the brother, looks like he's been at this a lot longer than Kate has. Says he was charged a couple of years ago with-oh," Cyborg says, stopping completely.

"What, what was he charged with? Robbin a bank? Kidnapping Lois lane? Teaming up with the Joker? What was it?" Beast Boy demands, everyone's patience wearing thin.

Cyborg sighs. "Says here he wasn't charged as Kid Kold, but as Leo. Apparently his neighbors called the cops on him a couple of years ago and he was charged with domestic abuse and child negligence of his sister,"

"Oh shit," Beast Boy mumbles.

"Domestic abuse?" Kid Flash asks, tearing his eyes away from Cyborg and staring at the pale, sweating face of Jinx.

"Yeah," Cyborg says slowly. "The officers' reports say that they had been called to the apartment numerous times, but hadn't been able to catch him in the act. Apparently the girlfriend was in the ER a lot too, but when the police questioned her, she ran."

"You don't think," Raven whispers, her eyes falling on Jinx.

"There's no way," Cyborg protest. "It says here that Kid Kold has always been a hardened criminal. He may have started off with light crimes, but eventually he leveled up to an assassin and was impossible to track down. Jinx was never a hard criminal, there's no record of her from before Hive Academy and ever since then she hasn't killed anyone. She's not like him."

"I know," Robin says, placing a hand on Cyborg's shoulder. "But it was years ago and we don't know much about it. Do you have a picture of the girlfriend?"

"No, she ran when the cops raided the place," Cyborg admits.

"Anything about him having a partner?" Robin asks.

"Hmm, yeah it's in his Kid Kold files. Says here that no one ever got a good look at her though, but people did figure that she was female. Apparently she was always covered in a black cloak, the only thing visible was a pair of white hands. Apparently she would do the tedious stuff like breaking in and serving as the 'Calvary,' if things went south," Cyborg paraphrases from the report.

"Well, that could match her,” Beast Boy mumbles.

"We don't know anything for sure," Robin says, sensing the growing unease and Kid Flash's anger steadily rising. "We're just gonna have to wait until tomorrow when the police will let us question Kate, and whenever Jinx wakes up we'll be able to clear everything up," Robin says, unsure about how he should be addressing the situation. If it weren't for the fact that Kate attacked the team and threatened Jinx, he probably would just tell everyone that it's Jinx's business and to back off, but the danger level is too high for that.

"She doesn't need everyone pestering her over this," Kid Flash hisses.

"We do not wish to pester her," Starfire says, entering the room.

"But we do need answers," Raven admits shamefully.

"Maybe just one of us should talk to her," Beast Boy suggest.

"KF?" Robin asks.

"Fine, but I want to do it. And we're going to give her some time to get her bearings first," Kid Flash says, leaving little room for argument.

"Alright," Robin says, clearly displeased by the situation. "In that case let's mov-"

"Shit!" KF says, jolting his body away from Jinx. Sparks have slowly begun to melt from her and zap at whatever it touches, which in this case happens to be Wally West.

"Move away from her," Raven says. Walley reluctantly gets up and lays Jinx's head against a pillow, ignoring the stinging on his arms.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Her body is trying to protect itself, it'll stop when she wakes up," Raven says.

"How do you know?" KF demands, his voice laced with worry.

"Because her powers are a lot like mine. We need concentration to keep them in check. It's not like you or Starfire; you control your powers, we keep ours in control," She explains. "Jinx is shaken up and well out of her comfort zone, this is to be expected."

"Should we move her somewhere?" Robin asks her.

"You could, but it would hurt and I'm not sure what exactly her body thinks it's protecting her from right now, so it's a gamble," Raven instructs.

"Can you figure it out?" Robin asks, knowing all to well how Raven can dive into ones mind and examine every inch of it.

Raven looks away. "I would prefer not to. The mind is sacred," She says.

"Maybe I should wake her," Kid Flash says as he watches the couch start to smoke in small sections. He looks at Raven for advice, but she has none to give. Kid Flash slowly walks towards Jinx's sleeping form.

Her eyes twitch dramatically and she mumbles incoherent words, "Left..mmm...right,sto..."

"Jinx, wake up love," Walley says, pulling off his mask and tossing it aside. Jinx kicks her legs just an inch. "Jinxy come on, you have to wake up for me."

"K-kid," She mumbles.

"Yes it's me Jinx, Kid Flash," He says, wary of touching her magical form.

"Kid....cold..." She mumbles.

"You're, cold?" Kid Flash asks. Robin and Starfire give one another a knowing look.

"Kid kold," She mutters, louder and cleaner this time. Walley looks up, alarmed. "Leo!" Jinx screams before jolting upright in a cold sweat. She blinks rapidly and looks around the room, pink energy flowing from her finger tips.

"Jinx, it's Walley," KF tells her in a soft voice.

Jinx calms her breathing and looks around until her eyes settle on him, and squints. "Who else would it be?" She asks.

"Well it's good to know you've still got your sass," Cyborg grumbles.

Jinx looks over and gives him a half smile, before frowning. "That's a pretty large lump on your head," She comments.

"Yeah, Ice Kate got me good," He admits. "But how are you?" He asks.

"Fine," She says, looking at her lap, and finally noticing the magic that still sparks from herself. "Oh," She mutters in surprise before balling her hands into tight fist. There is the sound of a long hiss before she unballs them, and the magic has stopped. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Walley says, unhappy with her apologizing so much lately. Jinx looks around the room. She sees everyone is staring at her, but if it bothers her then she sure doesn't show it. Her eyes drift to the rain gliding down the glass walls.

"Jinx," Robin starts. She looks over at him.

"No," KF cuts in. "It's late and we all need some rest."

"Relax Walley, I said I'm fine," She says calmly. KF looks at her like she's crazy.

"You've been out for an hour, and you nearly caught the couch on fire," He tells her.

Jinx hums to herself, "Hmmm, that hasn't happened since before the Academy."

"Really?" Raven asks. "That long ago?"

Jinx nods. "Yeah, they taught me how to control my powers there, one of the few good things that place did for me," She says.

Raven looks astonished. "That's incredible," She says slowly.

Jinx shrugs. "Is there something you wanted to ask me, Robin?" She questions.

"Well uh," Robin coughs, he had not expected it to be this easy. "If you're okay with it, we were wondering if you'd let KF or one of us ask you some questions about Kate and her, well her brother."

"Sure," Jinx says easily. She swings her legs over the edge of the couch and leans against the back of it. "In fact, I don't mind if any of you ask."

"Really?" Walley says skeptically. "Are you sure? This can wait."

"Like I said, I'm fine Walley, and I have nothing to hide," She says, her eyes scanning over each member of the room-except Walley, who looks upset with the whole situation.

"Alright then," Robin starts. "How do you know Ice Kate?"

"We met some years ago, a bit before the academy. I was living on the streets at the time and she had tried to swipe some food from me, so I clumsily tracked her down to take it back and show my dominance, but the more I saw her the more I realized she was just a kid who needed something to eat. I may have been a kid on the streets, but she was practically a toddler," Jinx explains, her eyes hardened and staring ahead, her shoulders relaxed and her legs crossed. If someone were to look at her right now they would have no idea that she had just woken up from a breath stealing nightmare.

"Is that how you came into contact with Kid Kold?" Robin presses. Walley glares at his lack of ceremony.

"Yes," Jinx says, her resolve never wavering. "He came home one day when I was hanging out with Kate and was suspicious. After all, why would some street rat be helping his kid sister. We never really got along after that, especially not after I realized who he was. At the time I had little interest in being a villain so the idea of hanging out with an assassin threw me off."

"How long were you in contact with them?" Robin asks.

"About a year I guess. I would hang out with Kate while he was away," She explains.

"Did they find out about you being a meta-human?" Beast Boy asks, which in turn causes him to receive his own glare from KF.

"Yeah, Leo found out first. One night on my way out of their apartment I was attacked by some thugs and I let them have it, and turns out that Leo had seen it all from his window," She says unapologetically.

"Did he asks for your help in his plans?" Starfire asks.

"Yes," She says. "And I did, for awhile. He let me stay at their place and would give me some of the profit, but that was only with smaller scams like robbing some social elites, he never asked me to help with the assassination attempts."

"Did you ever find that odd?" Raven asks, her eyebrow raised.

"No. He kept it all very private and we never discussed much as we didn't want Kate to over hear and get involved, I guess he lost that moral after I left," Jinx says regretfully.

"Why did you leave?" Cyborg asks. Jinx looks down for a second, and then backup.

"The Academy had gotten wind of my abilities and sent me an invitation. So I took it. Leo was always hard to work with and I knew it was a temporary solution. Meanwhile the Hive offered me a chance at a future. So without telling anyone, I just packed up my things and disappeared," She explains. Her eyes have softened somewhat and her skin appears more gray than normally.

"Did he try to follow you?" KF asks quietly.

"Not that I knew of," She says, looking up at him and giving just the slightest smile. "I haven't seen him since the day I left." Everyone in the room, save for Jinx, appears more and more confused as she tells her story. What they had expected to hear from her is that she was the beaten girlfriend and accomplice, not this easy going story of survival and irrelevance.

"Okay, one last question and we'll call it a night," Robin says, running his hand through his spiky hair. "Did you and Kid Kold ever date?"

"No," Jinx responds, her voice light. "We weren't ever into one another like that. It was purely a business arrangement, so frankly I have no idea what Kate was blathering on about today." No one says anything for a good minute as they try to process this. Not only does Jinx's story sounds logical, and utterly like a Jinx thing to do, it is far better to believe that than the opposite. None of them want to imagine their strong friend being broken time and time again by someone she had considered a lover. None of them want to believe that Kate was telling the truth and Kid Kold really was obsessed with her from the beginning. But now they have more unanswered questions than before. If not Jinx- than who was the mystery partner and victim? Why is Ice Kate here now? Is Kid Kold really coming for Jinx?

"This, doesn't make any sense," Beat Boy finally concludes.

Robin nods. "We'll just have to wait until we can talk to Kate in the morning. For now, everyone get some shut eye and recover, it was a long day." They all nod in agreement and stand to leave. Starfire waits for Robin and walks out of the room with him, wishing everyone goodnight as they leave. Behind them Raven and Cyborg help Beast Boy up and out the door, as he is slightly drowsy form the painkillers, and from the hit on the head.

Jinx pushes off of the couch and much to her surprise, her knees wobble and threaten to fall. "I've got ya," Walley says after he grabs her by the waste to keep her upright. Jinx looks up at him and blushes.

"Sorry, I guess I've used up more of my energy than I thought," She mutters.

Kid Flash frowns. "Please stop apologizing," He says. "Besides, we're all a little banged up right now."

"Right," Jinx says, her eyes lingering on his face. Her hips leaning into his touch. Walley looks down at her. Her skin has a sheen of sweat over it and her hair is matted to her head. Her clothes are wet form the rain and she is shivering.

"You must be cold," He says. Jinx nods and much to his delight, leans into him. "Now I know I'm like a radiator," He laughs lightly. "But I'm no substitute for dry clothes."

"I didn't bring any," She mutters, burying her face into his chest.

"Raven or Starfire might have something for you," He says, brushing his hands up and down her sides to warm her.

"I don't want to bother them," She mutters.

Kid Flash hums, "I might have something for you."

Jinx looks up at him tiredly, her eye dropping. "No it's fine. I'll just head home," She yawns.

"What no way," He protest. "It's storming outside, your place is probably far from here, and who knows if Kid Kold is out there!"

"It's fine," She says, trying to convince herself of that, more than she was trying to convince him.

"Jinx please," He insist, brushing his hand lightly along her cold cheek. "Stay the night."

Jinx closes her eyes and leans her cheek into the palm of his hand. "All right," She gives.

Walley smiles at her as he picks her up and runs them to his room. He gently lays her down on the unmade bed and dashes away, before flinging clothing out of his draws and finding something suitable and placing them on the bed next to her. Jinx blinks, only now realizing she has moved rooms, and slowly looks at the clothing. An old white T-shirt and a clean pair of boxers. Walley watches her nervously, as he has already quickly changed into a pair of black sweats. "Sorry it's not much," he mutters.

"Don't be," She yawns. Slowly she stands, and MUCH to Walley's surprise, pulls her tights off. Lazily she grabs the boxers and slips them on under her dress. Walley considers turning away, but figures that would seem lame of him since she clearly doesn't care if he's watching and what does it matter if two grown people happen to see some skin? Hell he's shirtless right now and that's not a big deal, so what does it matter if she's shirtless for a moment? Jinx tugs her dress over her head and tosses it on the floor. Walley catches a glimpse of her dark purple bra, and blushes profusely. _She's just a friend Walley, a distraught and tired friend_ , he reminds himself. The next thing Walley knows Jinx has his shirt pulled over her head and she flops face first onto the bed. He blinks in surprise, he hadn't exactly expected her to sleep in his room, as she has one just right down the hall, but he decides it's wise not to comment on the matter. Slowly (by his standards) he crawls onto the bed and pulls the covers around both of them, making sure to leave enough space between himself and her, just in case that's what she wants right now. Again though, to his surprise, Jinx lazily pulls her body closer to his and even goes so far as to rest her head on his chest.

"You're so warm," She mumbles.

"That's what happens when your body is constantly moving," He jokes, suddenly not the least bit tired. Jinx hums and rubs her head against his bare chest, almost like a cat would. Walley tries not to laugh at her antics, and instead brings his arms up and wraps them around her. He doesn't feel her stiffen or shy away, so he assumes this is okay.

"Walley," She says, looking up at him.

"Hmm?" He ask, looking down at her. Suddenly she grips his chest and uses her arms to push herself upwards so that she can move towards his face. She leans in and captures his lips in a simple kiss. She leans back after a moment and looks at Walley, who has yet to move in response, this only last for a second. In one instance he has his hand on her face to guide her towards him again and he kisses her passionately. He isn't sure what's come over her, but he is not willing to let this moment go. Jinx pulls away and stares into his eyes. They are wide and awake, just like hers. Then she dives back in and once again brings her lips to his. Walley let's his tongue graze her lips, but doesn't press any further. Jinx on the other hand, opens her mouth wider and deepens the kiss. She tugs on his lower lip with her teeth and hears his breath quicken. She relishes the sound like she'll never hear it again. They move in sync with one another as the push and pull their mouths upon each other. Walley plays along and eases his tongue into her waiting mouth. Jinx let's out a shaky breath as he licks the roof of her mouth, and then glides against her own tongue. She reciprocates the kiss and moves her hands along his body and to his neck. Breaking the kiss for a second to breathe, Walley shifts their positions so that they are both more elevated so that they aren't awkwardly reaching for one another.

Walley sees that she is still catching her breath, and decides to change tactics. He tilts her head sideways and trails kisses down her neck. Jinx squirms at the feeling but doesn't pull away. He feels her reacting beneath him and slowly starts deepening the kisses. He licks at her exposed neck and then begins to suck at the spot he has found makes her squirm the most. Jinx's breathe hitches and her toes curl in pleasure. Walley continues the action while throwing in a light nip, before pulling back, licking the spot, gently blowing cold air on it, and then going back to her lips. This is by far, not his first time at the rodeo. Jinx slips her leg between his and moves it up and down as their bodies move with the deepened kisses. She wonders if she's gone to far though, as Walley quickly pulls away from her.

"God Jinx," He moans breathlessly, before attacking her lips once again. Jinx savors his reaction and feels a small smirk twitch at her moving lips. Walley runs his hands along her sides and, to her surprise, picks up her bottom and moves her so that she is sitting in his lap. He leaves his hands on her ass and continues playing with her. Jinx does likewise and grinds down on him softly. Walley groans in response and leans his head back in breathless delight. Jinx takes the opportunity to repay him, and trails kisses down the back of his ear and to his chest. She flicks her tongue over his nipple and he growls in response. She looks up at him in surprise, and smirks as she sees his eyes glazed over with lust and a faint blush upon his cheeks. She is about to go back to toying with his nipple when he says,"That's normally an eye for an eye kind of situation."

Jinx blinks at him, and then laughs in understanding. If she wants to play with his nipples, than he wants to play with hers. None to gingerly she moves away from his erect nipples and back to his mouth. Walley is quick to reciprocate, as he is always quick, and tries to savor this feeling. The way her body responds to his very touch. The way her breath hitches when he messes with her. The sound of her moans mingled with his. He could continue with this for eternity, but he doesn't, and neither does she. Jinx is the first to pull away, the lust still glazing her eyes, her breath still short, and her body still yearning for more. "I'm sorry," She says.

"For what?" Walley asks, his mind racing.

"Using you like this," She says, looking away from his disheveled form.

"Believe me Jinx, if I didn't want this, I would have stopped a long time ago," He tells her. He looks down at her and smiles. She looks up slightly and smiles back.

"We should get some sleep," She says. Walley nods and lowers them back down. They lay in the same position they had been in before. Jinx resting her head against his naked torso, and his arms wrapped around her. When he wakes, she will be gone.

****two hours later******

The rusty door to the to the rooftop pushes open without a creak. Through the darkness a young woman slips through the opening and skirts around the edge of the roof. She looks everywhere but only sees darkness around her, and above, stars. "A little early for a walk, isn't it?" Says a voice from the shadows. The woman stops in her tracks and whirls around. The only thing visible is her glowing pink eyes, which slowly fade as her mind registers who the voice is.

"Robin," She breathes. "I could say the same thing."

The young man steps out of the shadows and walks towards her. The whites of his mask standing out in the darkness. "Jinx what are you doing?" He asks.

"Looking at the stars," She says quickly, too quickly. "They're always prettiest after it rains." Robin stares at her for a long moment. She is still wearing Walley's clothing, her hair is tangled, and she breathes heavily.

"Come back inside," He finally says. Jinx looks away.

"I cant," She says.

"Yes, you can. Think about Walley Jinx, he'd go crazy if you ran off," Robin pushes.

"He'd move on soon enough," She lies.

"No, he wouldn't and you know it. He would never stop looking for you and he would never stop looking for why you ran off," He tells her. Jinx looks up at him in surprise. She figured that Robin already has her figured out, but he must have been acting on a hunch and not fact. It wouldn't take a genius to guess that Jinx would walk when she feels she has to, when she feels she's done something wrong and the only way to fix it is to leave. "Kid Kold may be after you Jinx, but that doesn't mean you have to leave. We're not just your friends, we're also the Titans and we don't back down so easily. We fight for one another," He says.

"It's, its not so simple as that," She stutters.

"What do you mean?" He asks. "Kid Kold is a psychotic assassin who is after one of my people. His reasoning doesn't matter, he's going down."

"I can take care of it!" Jinx yells. Her eyes glow a bright pink, but Robin doesn't move. "He wants me and I can deal with him! I'm not the same kid I was when I met him. I don't need him hurting any of you! What if Walley hadn't gotten to Beast Boy in time today? Kate probably would have killed him. I can't live with that over my head."

"That's the price of being apart of a team," Robin says, raising his voice. "We all have skeletons in our closet, and we all know they could break out at anytime, that doesn't mean we run from our team."

"Well I'm not even part of this team!" She yells. Robin is stunned, what is she taking about?

"Yes you are, you're a Titan," Robin states. Jinx shakes her head.

"No, I'm an honorary Titan and you said it yourself, I'm a floater. I'm not on a centralized team. Me leaving shouldn't be any surprise. It's what my position calls for and it's what I do," She says, clenching her fists.

"Jinx," Robin sighs. "A Titan is a Titan and a friend is a friend. You shouldn't have to run away from us. Let us help you help us."

"What?" She says, confused.

"You used to work with Kid Kold. You'll know his tactics better than any of us. If Kate was telling the truth than he is going to try to take us out and right now I'm not sure how to stop him. Whether you're here or not he'll come for us," Robin explains. Jinx looks down and doesn't speak for a long moment. Her plan had been to run and make chase for him. To draw him away from Walley and the Titans, and then to head to India where she could lay low for awhile. If she made it that far. She hadn't considered that Kid Kold might still try to take them out if she leaves. What purpose would that serve? He's after her, he's always been after her, what's different now? WALLEY. _I've been seen out with Walley before,_ she thinks. _Walley_ , she thinks again. She had figured that tonight would be their last night together for a long while, possibly forever, so she had tried to make the most of it. She knew it was horrible, but it's all she could manage.

"Okay I'll stay for now, but if I get that chance to get him outta here, I'm taking it," She says. Robin purses his lips, but resolves as he sees the determination in her eyes.

"Then come back inside, Walley will throw a fit if you're not there when he wakes up," He says.

Jinx blushes. "How did you know I was in his room?"

Robin raises an eyebrow. "Just a guess, you're wearing his clothing and my room is right next to his, so...you know, walls aren't very thin," He answers.

"I, mhh I see," She chokes.

"There's a last time for everything Jinx, but let's not make my best friend your last anything," Robin says as he reaches out and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jinx looks down and eyes his hand, and then looks back at him.

"Have you done the same thing before?" She asks, on pure suspicion. Robin retracts his arm.

"I did a lot of things before I left Gotham. Some of them I really regret, and some I don't," He says, gazing over her shoulder at a vivid memory.

Jinx laughs, "The things we do when we thinks things are at their end."

"Believe me Jinx, I know what you mean," Robin smiles and they share a pleasant laugh together. Time is meant to ease the burden of old mistakes and create a slideshow of old fulfillments, though it doesn't always work like that.

"But," Robin says, more somber than he had been a moment before. "don't hurt my best friend. He won't hurt you, that I can promise. So promise me now, that you won't hurt him."

Jinx swallows. She hadn't expected this. Sure she loves Walley, but until now she hadn't truly acted on it because, well she couldn't. The scars of the past are deep and raised above the skin. Logically she knows Walley would never hurt her, probably could never hurt her, but logic isn't nearly as controlling as instinct. Whether the rest of the team has guessed it or knows it, her past is far rougher than the story she had told them. How can she promise not to hurt him when she can't even keep from hurting herself? If her past relationships have proven anything, it's that she hurts the ones she loves. _I can try for Walley_ , she thinks. _But I tried for Leo too,_ a small voice whispers in the back of her head.

"I promise," She tells him. Robin nods.

"Let's go back inside," He says. Jinx looks up at the stars.

"I'll be in in a little," She says. Robin doesn't question it, he knows she's already been convinced to stay. He quietly moves to the stairs and heads back inside, slinking down the stairs and back to his room. Carefully he moves through the hallways so he doesn't wake anyone, and then quietly he passes by Walley's room and into his own.

"Is everything all right?" Comes the sleep laced voice of Starfire, who lays happily across his bed.

"For the moment," He says before climbing into bed with her, and sighing in ease. Starfire wraps her arms around his waste and leans her head against his back.

"Goodnight Dick," She murmurs.

"Night Koriand'r," He whispers before closing his eyes, and attempting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm pretty sure it's a few thousand words longer than I normally do, so that's nice. I just got really into this one so I kept it going and poof, now we're here. Also, for those of you who may not be aware -Ice Kate and Kid Kold are not OCs of mine. They are both from a teen titans go comic, I have simply put my own spin on them and their background. I really generally am not fond of OCs in fanfiction so you probably won't see a whole lot of those in any of my fanfics. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and with luck, the next chapter should be out in a couple of weeks.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter does not mention self harm, but I am going to put a trigger warning here for those that are sensitive to topics of self harm, because of some of the details put into this chapter resemble something along the lines of self harm. It's really just because of where one of the characters gets injured later in the chapter. Sorry about that!

The sunlight creeps through the opened window and flows past the billowing curtains and into the room. It lights up the gray carpet, drab dresser, steel door, and even onto the finely draped bed. Finely draped with what you may ask? Why the soft sheets swirled around the cool mattress, and of course, the lengthy man splayed throughout it all. His legs are stretched out to take up over half of the bed and his fiery red hair lays between the two pillows. His mouth, agape, releases loud snores with every intake and release of breath. His nose twitches as the breeze slips across his face, until eventually his entire face twist in annoyance and his head turns towards the ceiling. His eyes finally open and he blinks hard, annoyed at the unplanned awakening. Walley West groans and stretches his arms high above his head before letting them drop lazily to his sides. He sighs and enjoys the nice feeling of the cool bed, and then frowns. It feels, too cool. Walley turns his head and looks around the room. There's no one in sight. _Jinx_.

As soon as her image pops into his mind he bolts upright and jumps from the bed. He remembers the night vividly, Jinx in his arms, her hair laid across his sheets, her head on his chest, her warmth filling the room. Walley looks at the clock, hoping that he'd just slept in far to late, but to his dismay it only reads five a.m. far to early for anyone to be up after such a long day, _such a long night_. Walley throws the covers off and hops out of bed. He looks in the bathroom, but she's not there. He does a quick scan of the room and sees that at least her uniform is still at the foot of the bed. Which means that she is most likely still in the building. Thoughts racing through his mind, Walley slowly opens his bedroom door so as not to wake the others, and heads out into the hallway. He doesn't hear any noise, so he assumes that everyone else must be asleep. _But where does that leave Jinx,_ he thinks.

 _Maybe she wanted an early morning breakfast,_ he thinks doubtfully.

Quickly he makes his was to the kitchen, and is sad to see that it's empty. The large windows in the living room light up the floor and make for a great view of the ocean, but he doesn't think about that at the moment. Walley heads towards the living room, hoping that maybe she is eating on the couch for some reason. He moves around the room, avoiding the various video game controllers and boxes that BB and Cyborg seem to have developed a habit of leaving out, and heads towards the couch. Walley breathes a sigh of relief that he hadn't known he'd been holding in. Jinx lays across the couch in a dead sleep. Walley's T-shirt rides up over her stomach, revealing an old scar he hadn't realized she'd had, and her legs are pulled up to her chest. She breathes deeply, but as Walley takes one step closer her eyes fly open and she bolts upright, her eyes aglow with magic and her hands balled into flaming pink fist. The magic subsides as soon as she sees it's him and she relaxes back into the couch.

"You startled me," She mutters, still tense.

"I could say the same thing. I got worried when you weren't in bed this morning," He responds sheepishly. He moves next to her and flops down onto the couch, letting his eyes close he feels the sunlight warm his skin. After a moment, when Jinx still has not responded, he opens his eyes and turns his head to her. She is watching him closely. "You look good in my shirt."

"You look good without a shirt," She says.

Walley smiles. "It's warm out here."

"I like it. I could use a bit more warmth in my life," Jinx says as she scoots closer to him.

"Then why'd you leave?" He questions, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

Jinx looks down. "I went for a walk last night, after you fell asleep. When it was over I was to tired to go back to the room so I just stayed here," She explains.

"You went on a walk in the dead of night when there's a maniac on the loose?" He asks, completely alarmed.

"There are always maniacs on the loose," She retorts. "Besides, Robin showed up anyway."

"Robin was there?" Walley asks, locking his jaw.

Jinx looks at him. His eyes won't look directly at her, his body has gone stiff. "Are you jealous of your best friend?" She questions him, barely hiding her amusement.

"Of course not!" He quickly says.

Jinx snickers, "If it makes you feel any better, he was just there because he was worried about me. Apparently he thinks I'm a flight risk."

"Are you?" He asks, suddenly somber. He looks at her, really looks at her. The bags under her eyes are even darker and her mind seems to be working two more clicks behind than usual.

"Not anymore," She answers. She looks up at him, at his soft lips, wild hair, and warm gaze. She wishes it could be easier. She leans up and kisses him. Walley, though caught by surprise, responds immediately. It's a brief kiss, and not very well thought out, but it's a kiss that they'd both been hoping for. A kiss, a signal, that the night had not been a one and done, that the night was something they'll both acknowledge.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks once they break the kiss.

"Not really, but I will. Just not now. Let's wait until my brain is in working order. What time is it anyway?" She asks sleepily.

"Bout five," He laughs.

"Oh gods," she groans. "Looks like I really am running on three hours of sleep again."

Walley frowns. "You know that's not very healthy." 

"Never would have guessed," She mumbles.

"Come on," he laughs lightly. "lets go back to the room and sleep in for awhile longer, we both ne-"

Suddeny Walley is cut off by a loud beeping noise coming from the main computer and the lights in the room begin to flash red. "What is that?" Jinx yells over the noise.

"One of the alarm systems!" Walley yells back.

Suddenly Raven and Beast Boy appear in the center of the room from a portal of darkness. Next Robin and Starfire fly though the doorway with Cyborg not far behind.

"What's happening?" Beast Boy asks Cyborg, who goes to the computer and turns off the alarm system.

"Lets find out," Cyborg responds before the screen cuts to a live news feed.

The screen shows a middle age newscaster speaking over an image of a large alligator like creature flipping a car. "As you can see," The newscaster says. "A known criminal who goes by Killer Croc, has shown up in the city and engaged in a violent clash with the police. His motives are unclear and as of recent reports he has evaded the police and is now heading into the old docking area. Updates will come as soon as we know more."

"Killer Croc? Doesn't he operate out of Gotham?" Beast Boy asks.

"Normally yes. I haven't seen him in years," Robin answers, his hands clenched into tight fist.

"Wonder why he's here," Walley ponders.

"Well why don't we go find out?" Cyborg challenges, ready for a fight.

"Titans, move," Robin demands. Suddenly Raven has them all enveloped in darkness, before they are suddenly in their rooms where they quickly change into their uniforms. With that done they all meet up in the garage.

"What's the plan?" Raven asks once they've all gathered.

"Starfire and Raven, I want you all to go ahead and cut him off. Keep your communicators on so we can update on location. Jinx and Kid Flash I want you two to go and find his exact location, but do not engage. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I will meet up and cut him off from our angle," Robin orders.

Starfire flies out the garage doors, Raven follows after having a brief look with Beast Boy. Robin hops onto his motorcycle and revs the engine, Cyborg does the same for his beloved car and Beast Boy, with his poor broken arm, jumps into the passenger seat. Both skid out of the garage and into the light, but even with their top speeds it will be awhile for them to reach the others.

Jinx smiles up at Kid Flash. "My lady," He says, taking a small bow before scooping her up in his arms.

"What a gentleman," She laughs, the adrenaline pumping through their veins.

Kid Flash smiles down at her before taking off, and then suddenly they're downtown. Kid Flash clutches Jinx in his arms and does a couple of laps around the docks. Nothing. Next he takes them ontop of the nearest warehouse and sets Jinx on her feet. She appears dizzy for a moment but quickly grabs her footing and looks around.

"A little odd to attack in broad daylight," She comments.

"Agreed," KF responds, using his hand as a visor to block the blinding sun from his field of view. Jinx does likewise and then scans the area for anything, but there isn't anything. No police sirens, no mutant human hybrid, no banged up buildings, no sneaky perps -absolutely nothing. KF frowns in annoyance. He hates waiting. Quickly he pulls out his communicator and clicks on Robin's contact. 

"Whats happening?" Robins voice responds immediately.

"Not much," KF informs him. "Jinx and I are at the location, but no one's here. In fact there's not even signs of anything crazy at all. If Croc is on his way here than he's taking his sweet time doing it."

"Understood," Robin replies. "I'll let the others know, but as of now keep position and lay low. I'll update you as soon as I can."

"Roger roger captain," Kid Flash responds disappointedly before hanging up and stowing away his communicator. Looking up he sees Jinx leaned over the side of the building, her loosely tied hair shifting in the breeze. With all of the commotion she hadn't had time to put it up into her signature devil horns, much to her dismay.

"Anything?" She calls over.

"Nada. Robin says to stay put and keep our eyes open," He says.

Jinx nods. "This would be the place to make a quick escape. He could meet up for a trip out to sea or book it to the highway."

"But what's the motive? We don't even know what he did. So far all we know is that he was wrestling with cops at a godforsaken hour of the morning," Kid Flash points out.

Jinx hums. "A villain like him isn't really much of a planner, so maybe he just made the wrong move at the wrong time. Maybe he thought something in Jump would be an easy score, and when confronted with the cops he responded with brute force, his endgame," She ponders.

"You know you're sexy when you analyze people," He says casually.

"And you're not nearly as sexy when you have a black eye, so let's shut it and prevent that from happening shall we?" Jinx questions him venomously.

"Yes sir," KF salutes.

Jinx rolls her eyes. "You're such a dork."

"Well at least my suits not on backwards," He retorts.

"It is not!" She gasps, jumping up and examining herself thoroughly, before sighing in relief and then throwing a quick hex Kid Flash's way. "Update, you're an ass."

"Yeah well at least-" Walley mocks.

"Shut up," Jinx interrupts him, her voice dropping to a stern whisper as she ducks down and glances over the edge of the building. Kid Flash quickly follows suit and looks down for what she had sensed, and sure enough, just below them, a sewer grate lifts up from the road and is thrown into the nearby wall, taking out a large chunk of it and making a large pang as it bounces. Then, with extraordinary speed, a large monster that can barely hide its talons and scales behind his torn up trench coat, comes jumping out of the sewer. Killer Croc was indeed headed for the docks, and has just arrived.

KF, still keeping his eyes on the mutated man, pulls out his communicator and hits the top button upon it. His tracking beacon has just been blasted full force, it's not a distress call by any means, but it is enough to let the rest of the team get the idea. Killer Croc has shown himself.

 "WHerE ARREee yOuUu???" Killer Croc suddenly screams from below.

Jinx and KF glance at one another with the same question on their faces. Is he talking to us?

"YOU SET ME UP!" He screams, thrashing about like a deranged animal, practically foaming at the mouth and using his large clawed hands to mutilate anything he can grab.

"He's absolutely bonkers," Kid Flash whispers to Jinx, who slowly nods in return.

Suddenly, Killer Croc halts his deranged rantings, and goes still, save for his labored breathing. His head twitches in the young heroes' direction. 

"Shit," Jinx curses moments before Killer Croc leaps from the ground and slams onto the top of the building where they are standing, or -where they were standing a mere half a second ago. Kid Flash sets Jinx down on the street, right as the Croc lands where they had been.

"That was close," Kid Flash breathes, his eyes searching the area for anything that could give him an advantage in a fight against a criminal who is most noted for fighting the Batman himself. Meanwhile Jinx does the opposite and searches for anything that could bring her some bad luck, some much needed bad luck. To her right she spies the shell of a once was car, that has since been torn to pieces and rest idly off the side of the road. To her left, the ocean.

Suddenly Killer Croc flings himself from the building and Jinx and Kid barely make it out of the way. The ground explodes beneath the mutant and dust and debris fly everywhere. "Stupid fucks! I'll kill you!" He roars.

"Man this guy is not messing around," KF says as he appears next to where Jinx had summer salted out of the way.

"Maybe you should try reasoning while I-" Jinx is quickly cut off by the Croc racing towards them once more. "Enough is enough," Jinx mumbles and sends a series of hexes the villain's way, as she expertly jumps out of his reach.

Killer Croc stumbles back, either in pain or shock -which gives Kid Flash enough time to grab a chain that was around the nearby warehouse, and run it in circles around the villain. Once the dust has cleared, Killer Croc tries to move, and looks down in confusion, before howling in anger. In one giant show of power he breaks through the chains and throws his arm at the nearby Kid Flash, who is sent tumbling out of the way, three long scratch marks appearing on the back of his uniform.

"KF!" Jinx screams, seeing Kid Flash land face first on the cement, the cuts in his uniform growing redder by the second. Kid Flash doesn't respond. Jinx quickly turns her head back to Killer Croc, this time with more than her basic survival in mind. Her eyes glow a vibrant pink and waves of energy fly towards the villain, tearing up the ground and sending debris directly to him. Croc looks up in surprise, and only raises his hands to defend himself after the magic is at his feet. He is quickly hit dead on with the hexes, and the debris follow quickly behind, encasing him in a mound of metal and cement.

Jinx eyes the pile, not even bothering to wish that that had been enough to defeat the monster. Her assumption proves right, as moments later the pile moves, and Killer Croc burst from the mound in a single jump, larger than she had expected, and is aimed directly for her head. As a reflex move, Jinx twirls out of the way and sends a pointed hex at the figure above her. The hex misses its intended target, but she manages to break from his path. Dropping down fast, Jinx runs to her left, to put some distance between herself and the behemoth of a man. Once she hears his grunts stay far enough away for her liking, she turns and throws two hexes at the nearby sewer grate, which then launches into the air and hits Croc plain in the gut. He flinches, but barely, then picks up the same sewer grate which has fallen at his feet, and hurls it at the pink haired spell caster.

Jinx ducks, but by the time she looks back up, Croc had already jumped and the next thing she knows, has crashed down upon her. Jinx falls onto her back as the ground breaks beneath her. Killer Croc grabs both of her hands in one of his and holds them above her head -his large talons digging into her wrist, causing a steady stream of blood to flow down her arms and onto the unthinking ground. The entire exchange happens in seconds. Jinx breathes as she had been taught, and tries to slow her heart rate, tries to think of a way out, tries to look anywhere but into the scaly face of the monster holding her down.

Killer Croc's hot, unsavory breath, hits her placid face. "So the rumors were right. Little miss academy did turn to the Teen Titans," He hisses.

 _Why do villains love to gloat?_ She thinks. _Surely I wasn't this bad._

"You never know," She breathes calmly. Her heart races anyway. Playing devils advocate had never been her strong suit.

"What?" He questions.

Jinx finally looks up at him, into his sunken eyes, elongated teeth, and bleeding cheeks. "I could just be playing them. Playing them for the sake of the Brotherhood," She breathes.

Croc smirks, if that's what one could call it. "Please, you were good in the Academy, but that don't mean shit out here. They never would have chose you. Besides, they're old news. Everyone knows that the Titans brought them down."

"It's your choice here, I'm just telling you how it is, cause if I were you, I wouldn't want the Brotherhood tracking me down for revenge," Jinx explains innocently.

Killer Croc leans his head down very close to her. Saliva drips off of his tongue and falls onto her face and neck. "You could never be that special, now how about I use you for some leverage to keep bird boy off my back. This supposed to be his town now isn't it? Might as well get something out of this failed job," Croc laughs stupidly and longly, raising his head high and enjoying his mini triumph. "Now be a good-uhh" Croc suddenly groans as a loud thud is heard behind him, and his head falls foreword. Right as it is about to hit Jinx in the face, Croc is pulled off of her. Jinx scrambles away, wiping the saliva from her face and then clutching her bleeding wrists. Looking up she sees the hunched over form of Kid Flash, with a metal sewer grate in hand.

"You see, he was just wrong on every level," KF says, his body swaying slightly. "cause you see, you are special, and this isn't just Robin's town, it's the Titan's."

"KF!" Jinx shouts, rushing to grab his ragged body seconds before he finally looses his strength. Jinx gently lowers him to the ground.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," He mumbles, his eyes half lidded.

"Course you are," Jinx assures him. "And the others will be here any minute so everything will be A-Okay."

"Totally," He mumbles before his eyes roll back and his heads sags. Jinx grimaces at his tattered from and gently turns him to look at his back. The wounds are deep and still bleeding.

"Where the fuck are they?" She yells angrily.

Then, the worst thing that she could imagine, happens. Right beside her, Killer Croc twitches. _Of course that wasn't enough to take him out,_ She thinks miserably.

"You will stay DOWN!" A voice calls from above, and is immediately followed by a series of green lasers that nail the Croc on his back. He stops twitching.

Seconds later Starfire drops down from the sky and lands next to Jinx and Kid Flash. "How is he?" She asks, crouching to get a better look at the hero's wounds.

"Not good," Jinx tells her, her voiced laced with so much worry that it fails to show how relieved she is that Starfire had finally shown, and just in time. "Killer Croc swiped him in the back. There's three cuts and they're all deep. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Raven should be here in mere moments," Starfire says, her eyes looking over the scene. She sees Killer Croc's unmoving form, the damage done to the area, and finally, Jinx's unwavering form. Starfire examines her closer, sees the scrapes on her face and hands, and the sees the pool of blood forming on the ground beneath her arms. "You need medical attention, now."

"I don't have any bandages on me," Jinx sighs, trying to keep pressure on her wrist, but that's hard when both have been torn open.

"Here, let me help," Starfire says as she carefully grabs Jinx wrist, one in each hand, and applies pressure over the wounds. Jinx winces in pain and her body wavers. "Don't faint," Starfire demands, worry making its way into her voice.

Suddenly the sound of an eagle screeching above them is heard, and the sound of approaching engines comes closer. Jinx looks up and sees the green eagle dropping towards them, and sighs in relief, and yet also confusion, but at what she isn't sure, as the loss of blood isn't making her head any clearer. Starfire looks behind them and sees the Robincycle nearing, with Cyborg's car not far behind. "But where is friend Raven?" She asks.

"She should be here any second. We got held up with some injured officers downtown," Beast Boy informs, transforming back into his human form and gasping as he sees the damage.

"Do you have any bandages?" Jinx grits, fighting the blurred edges of her vision.

"Oh, yeah," Beast Boy exclaims, opening one of the pockets on his utility belt and pulling out a thick wad of bandages. Starfire grabs them and moves the help Jinx.

"No," Jinx says, shaking her head. "Kid needs it more. He's been bleeding for to long."

Robin pulls up besides them and throws his helmet off before leaping from the bike. "Kid Flash has a healing factor, he'll be fine. You on the other hand, have already lost to much blood. The wrist bleeds faster than any part of the body, save for the forehead." He says.

"What do you have super hearing or something," Jinx grumbles, but doesn't fight as Robin comes over and holds one of her wrist as Starfire wraps the other. Once again Jinx's body wavers, threatening to pass out.

"Stay with me Jinx. Tell me what happened here," Robin instructs.

Jinx grits her teeth and turns her head to Robin and focuses on him. "KF and I were waiting on one of the rooftops when Croc came out of the sewer. He was raving about someone flaking on him, and goddammit he must have super hearing too, cause all KF did was whisper something and suddenly he was on top of us. Kid got clawed in the back and then it was just Croc and I for a while, but when Croc finally pinned me down KF hit him in the head with a sewer grate before passing out again. Then Starfire showed up to save the day."

Robin nods, knowing all to well just how vicious Killer Croc can be. "How did this happen to your wrist?" He asks, while letting go of her as Starfire bandages the other wrist.

"When he pinned me down he had my wrist and dug his talons into them. Hurt like a bitch," She mumbles, feeling woozy.

Jinx's body falls backwards on it's own accord, but is caught by a firm hand. "Hold up there Jinx, just give Raven a little more time," Cyborg says as he holds her in his arms.

"How's Kid?" She asks, ignoring their desperate attempts at comfort.

"Beast Boy is bandaging him up now, but he's doing just fine," Cyborg assures her.

"Cool," She mutters as her vision finally blurs into nothingness. She ignores her teams calls to stay and lets the darkness envelope her into its solid embrace.

"Shit," Beast Boy grumbles, looking back and forth between the now unconscious Jinx and his communicator.

"Where is Raven?" Robin demands.

"Like I said, she got sidetracked helping some injured police officers, and I've already alerted her that this is an emergency, so she's coming as fast as she can," Beast Boy explains, until suddenly, right besides him, a portal of blackness appears and Raven steps forth. She takes one look around the scene before dropping down to Jinx.

"Well," Cyborg says. "what can you do for her?"

Raven doesn't even look up at him, instead she begins slowly weaving her hands in the air above Jinx injuries. "I can stop the bleeding and sustain her until we get back to the tower where she'll need a blood transfusion. She's lost to much. Go pull the car up," Raven instructs before beginning her well known chant. Cyborg hands Jinx off to Robin and heads for the car.

"And what of Kid Flash?" Starfire asks, looking down at her still unmoving friend.

"He'll be fine Star, his wounds have already healed, so now all he should need is an IV tube with lots of nutrients. His body can heal itself, but it needs something to work with," Robin explains. Starfire nods and gives him a small smile.

"The car's all ready," Cyborg says, stepping out of the vehicle.

"Starfire, put KF in the front seat." Starfire nods and easily picks the boy up and walks him to the car. "Raven, is Jinx okay to move?" Robin asks, tightening his grip on the girl. Raven stands up and steps back, Robin takes that as a yes. Hardly struggling, Robin picks Jinx up and walks her to the backseat, where he carefully lays her down and straps her into the seats that have been modified for circumstances exactly like this.

"I'll stay with her," Raven says as she walks past Robin and into the back seat.

"Alright," Robin nods. "Beast Boy and I will wait here for the cops to take Killer Croc. You guys head back to the tower and get KF and Jinx all patched up."

"You got it man," Cyborg says, stepping into the car and revving the engine before pulling away in a cloud of dust. 

"Would you like me to stay?" Starfire asks him, half hovering in the air, as she eyes the unconscious villain.

"We'll be fine star," Robin assures her. "I've already got the meta-human cuffs on him. He shouldn't be going anywhere."

"Okay then," Starfire says. She turns to leave, but instead turns back and wraps her arms around him. She wants to tell him something, anything, to relay that she understands how he must be feeling. That she knows he feels responsible for all of this. That he is dreading having to return Croc to Arkham, to Gotham, to Batman. But, she does not have the vocabulary to explain any of this, so instead she hugs him. She envelopes him with all of the warmth she can give, and doesn't let go until he has hugged back. When she does pull away, she looks him in the eyes and gives a light smile, before lifting from the ground and taking off for the tower.

Robin stands still, pondering how he could have possibly acquired such an amazing person in his life. A life that has always seemed to lose the most amazing people that it can. His parents, his brother, even Batman is more distant now than he has ever been. Might as well be a lost cause. Yet here he stands, in the wreckage of a battle started by a villain from Gotham, who just so happens to be in _his_ city. Not the Bat's city. But _his_ city. The Titan's city. In the wake of everything that's been happening with Jinx, it had come largely as a surprise. In fact, it was one of the last things Robin suspected would happen. He figured, that an abusive assassin would come for his team. He had not figured that a maniac from his past life would instead destroy two of his members and close friends. Something is to coincidental about all of this. The timing is to off, to -perfect.

"The cops should be here in a few minutes, fifteen at the most," Beast Boy mumbles.

"What? Oh, yeah," Robin says, snapping out of his daze. "Good, hopefully he'll stay out until then, if not I do have a mild tranquilizer I can give him."

"Dude, you had that this whole time? Go ahead and use that stuff, better safe than sorry,'" Beast Boy exclaims.

 "I was right about to, yeesh calm down BB," Robin mutters as he walks over and injects the serum into Croc's neck.

"Sorry, sorry. Guess I'm just a little shaken after seeing what he did to KF. I don't think I've ever seen that dude taken down like that," BB explains.

"Killer Croc has his name for a reason. He's a mass murderer and we shouldn't have engaged him separately. If we had all been working together than it would have been fine," Robin says.

"It was one mistake dude, don't go all loner Robin on me just now, cause frankly I think I'm gonna need your help to rewrap my arm," Beast Boy admits shamefully.

"Y-your arm?" Robin questions. He stares the green boy up and down but can't see anything wrong with him. And there of course lies the problem. Just an hour ago BB had a broken arm, and just minutes ago he was flying on it. "What the hell Beast Boy!?"

"Dude relax!" BB says in protest. "When Cyborg stopped the car to  help the police, Raven showed up and worked some magic so my arm was chill for awhile, that way I could catch up with the others, no biggy."

"But it's still broken?" Robin questions.

"Yeah..." BB sighs, hanging his head.

"It'll heal eventually, we all go through a few broken bones," Robin says, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I guess," He says. BB raises his head and looks behind them at the fallen, and cuffed, murderous Killer Croc. "Do you think the cops will be able to hold him?"

Robin looks up at the sky. The incredibly bright, and disturbingly blue sky. "They'll have to. Otherwise the military is going to show up and transport him back to Arkham. Which I'm sure the officials don't want, instead they'll try to charge him here in Jump," Robin answers.

"Would it be safer if he were at Arkham though?" Beast Boy asks, eyeing his team mate.

"Who knows. It never held him before," Robin answers darkly.

Beast Boy frowns. "If he goes back to Arkham, to Gotham, then how are we going to be able to question him?"

Robin doesn't answer immediately. "Lets just hope it doesn't come to that," He finally says. A sigh escapes his lips, "I'd hate to make a trip home right now."

Beast Boy stares up at his friend, his team mate, his leader. They had been friends for years now, fought for and with one another. Saved each others lives. In that time Robin had even met his former family, the Doom Patrol, and had fought against and with them to save the day. Beast Boy had laid out his entire life to all of his team members, whether willingly or not, as most of them had, and yet -there is Robin. The man who lays in shadow, but yet was their best friend. The boy who had been trained by the Bat himself, and had left for unknown reasons. The friend who had only recently shown them his face and name. After all of this time, after all of these years, Robin has still yet to tell them about his time in Gotham, about the details of his past that make him the man he is now. Even in the days after the Titans took down the Brotherhood of Evil, and the Justice League was on their asses, Robin didn't relay to them how his old mentor felt; or how he feels about him. All he would tell them was what the League said, but nothing about the Bat's opinion. Nothing about his family's say in the matter. Nothing about anything remotely personal. So to put it in the simplest of words -Beast Boy was highly alarmed to hear his friend call Gotham his home, and to ever mention going back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so weird, I just started on ao3 and I'm still getting into the flow of things. Anyway, Flinx has always been my OTP and I've noticed a serious lack of material for it, so I decided to remedy that myself.


End file.
